Seven Signs of Sin
by Added-OC
Summary: A Seven Deadly Sins fanfiction I am trying out. This is going to be how I imagine it could play out if all the Sins knew already where each other were. Inspired by the Anime and the fanfiction Destiny by fanficlove2014. Rated M for later. MeliodasxElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Boar Hat**

The bar was loud and filled to the brim with the nearby villagers who decided to stop in for a drink and a good time. A smile crossed the face of the short green eyed blonde behind the counter as he watched the goings on of the patrons around him, his hands always busily filling mugs and cleaning ones that said patrons had emptied moments before. Most of the conversations were about what had happened to them that day or plans for the village, however one conversation in particular cause the blondes ear to perk up as well as most of his attention turn towards the one talking.

"I hear it's one of the Seven Deadly Sins that was slaughtered in battle ten years ago only to return to haunt all of Britannia in its blood rusted armor." The young farmhand had gathered quite a large audience around his small table as he spoke, waving his arms in wild gestures to emphasize his words.

"Yeah right, I hear all the sins died out years ago. We all know that you don't come back from death. That's just a story parents tell their children, 'you better mind or else the sins will come back in blood rusted armor to get you!'" An older gentleman wagged his finger at the young farmhand as he spoke to add another layer of shame to the boys bright red face. The blonde chuckled as he slid a mug of ale across the bar to another customer.

"Your parents sure work you hard kid." The main stated cheerily as he accepted the drink.

"Oh no, I'm no kid. I own this place." The blonde answered merrily as he flashed the customer a large cocky smile.

"What-" he shrugged at the astonished look that many of the faces around the bar.

"You sure don't look your age there sonny." An older gentleman with grating streaks in his beard matching those of his hair stated after taking a long drink from his mug.

"It's a family secret, we age a lot slower than everyone else." He gave the old man a wink, "it's my family recipes that let us do that, same ones i serve here at the bar." His matter of fact voice and calm demeanor aaa he spoke had many of the nearby patrons raising their arms to call his attention and order a meal. Plates where passed around expertly and many people's eyes sparkled as they glanced down at the delicious looking morsels before them. The green eyes of the blonde bar owner twinkled mischievously as they each took a large bite out of their meals.

"Can't say much for the taste though. The boar hat is famous for great booze and terrible food after all." He chuckled to himself as one after another everyone began to spit out their meals.

"Hey you think this is some kind of joke?" A burly man with short cropped hair stood up far too quickly as he screamed at the blonde and knocked over the table that he and his buddies had occupied. Food splattered across the floor and the blondes bright green eyes flashed down to study it, "I'll beat you senseless bar owner or not!" The much taller ma exclaimed loudly as he held his fists up menacingly.

"H-hey Brian watch out! He's got a sword!" One of the slightly shorter friends of the one causing the ruckus, Brian, stammered as he pointed to the green dragon shaped handle on the blonde bar owners back.

"Looks like we got a problem that needs solvin'," the blonde smirked as he reached up behind himself to grasp the handle with one hand and snapped his fingers with the other.

"You call that a mess. I've seen bigger ones made in much smaller towns than this." Everyone turned to see a bright pink pig strolling into the room. Hanging from his right ear was a silver tag that stated STAR BOAR in large letters that where cut into the metal and his face held a smug smirk as he strutted through the crowd to stand beside the bars owner. Without another word the pig dug his snout into the mess and began to loudly lap it up as everyone besides the owner himself looked on in confusion and amazement.

"Next time try to leave me some decent sized scraps okay?" The pig asked after the floor was gleaming clean and his back was turned to all but the owner.

"You know guys I was thinking of making some fresh barbecue ribs and starving them up, anyone interested?" The bar owner asked the group nonchalantly. The pig jumped quickly and turned to fully face the blond before bowing his head the best he could.

"T-thanks boss! Those scraps were amazing!" It stated loudly, causing everyone to laugh and the ominous feeling in the air to lighten as if it had never been there in the first place. The blonde made his way over the bar in two leaps, one to land on the bar and one to land behind it, and the customers fell back into a comfortable rambling of conversations. His green hues traveled to the ceiling above his head as floor boards creaked under the weight of the pig. He squinted slightly before turning to make idle chit chat with a patron nearby him.

"Do you think that the rumors are true, about the Sins?" The older man who had spoke up before asked, effectively catching his attention.

"Well, they could all be dead," he began around a large smirk, "or you never know, they could be alive somewhere living nice quiet lives." He lifted a dirty mug and gave it a thorough scrubbing with the hand towel he kept at the bar as he spoke the words with ease. The old man chuckled loudly and took a long drink from his mug.

"You sure know how not to answer questions Mr. Barkeep." The old man chuckled once more around his words.

"Dunno what you're talking about." He stated as he poured the now clean mug full of ale and took a drink from it himself.

"I hear that rusty knight was seen around these parts, whatcha gonna do if it comes in here?" Another patron asked as they leaned over the bar.

"What else, I would serve it a drink. This is a bar after all." He stated as he stared blankly at the one asking the question. The one near enough to hear their conversation began to laugh loudly at the bluntness of his reply. He smiled broadly at their reactions and took another drink from his ale.

Just as it had begun to settle down once more there was a thundering sound of the heavy wood door being thrown open. All eyes turned towards it as a tall armor clad knight shambled in slowly. The gleam of the metal that made up the armor was dulled by a thick layer of rust that covered the knight from head to toe. The owner took another sip from his ale as the patrons of the bar began to scream bloody murder and rushed past the knight and out of the bar, shouting of their fear to the ever darkening sky.

"Yo." He stated after swallowing what he had in his mouth," how can I help you there friend?"

"This doesn't look good." Whined the pig from behind the bar where he hid between the owners legs.

 _"The seven deadly sins~_ " the armored knight called out in a wavering voice as it took another step towards the bar.

Then it fell flat on its face.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: End**

 _Hello readers thank you for giving this first chapter to my new story a look. This is my first time writing a fanfiction for The Seven Deadly Sins and I hope you all will like it. I know that this first chapter is VERY similar to the Anime but I will be wondering off from the plot a bit after this. I just really like how they meet up originally and wanted to keep it in here._

 _I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and all the chapters to come._

 _please feel free to leave a review if I made a mistake in this chapter or if you have a suggestion for up coming chapters!_

 _Once again thank you,_

 ** _Added-OC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Dragon** **Sin of Wrath**

What was this feeling? Her body was lighter yet she could feel a weight, a warm weight, on her left breast. Her muscles ached and her eyelids fought against her as she tried to open them. When at last she was able to pry her bright blue left eye open she was met with a pair of emerald pools that gleaned mischievously in the candlelit room. Sweat broke out in fine beads across her brow as she rushed to figure out what was going on.

She had escaped the castle in the dead of night shortly after hearing her eldest sister screaming for her to run, she had found a suit of armor to hide in so that she would not be noticed and had traveled for nearly a week in said armor with minimal food or water. Her body had begun to ache in so many places that she couldn't even figure out where each one began and the others ended when she stumbled across a hat shaped building not far from a town that she was uncertain as to its name. The bar had cleared out as soon as she managed to get through the door and she had fainted in front of the startled barkeeper mere seconds later.

The barkeeper, of course that was who this stranger was that was staining down at her with his hand on her breast and noting in his eyes to give away that anything wrong was going on. He gave it one more firm squeeze causing her to jump up and release an soft shocked sound from her throat. She noticed his interested yet withdrawn expression slide into a small smirk at the sound, what did this strange young boy think he was doing?!

"Your heartbeat seems fine." He stated then before withdrawing his hand from her black clad chest. She could feel herself relaxing at his words, he was just checking her heartbeat, of course!

"T-thank you." She managed to squeak out as he moved from his position on the bed to look out of the window that must face west die to the angle of the remaining sunlight in the room. She risked sitting up then, and her body called out in pain as she did so. She should have known that this would happen, someone who had never been in anything heavier than a corset and ball gown in their entire life wearing a ton of metal for nearly a week straight would have only muscle pain to look forward to after all.

Wait, where is my armor?

She looked around quickly but caught no sign of it. Her pulse raced in her ears as each second ticked by on the clock above the door to the room she was currently in. She knew she had it when she entered the bar, or whatever this place waspbk, but she had passed out and awoken striped of it completely.

"M-my armor?" She questioned as she turned to look at the strange blondes back.

"That rusty junk, we took it off of you so we could check you for injuries. Couldn't leave a pretty girl like you in old musty armor now could we?" He had turned to her as he spoke and shot her a playful wink after asking the question in a lighthearted tone.

"W-we?" She asked as she glanced around for signs of anyone else in the room, he was the only one left when everyone had rushed past her she was sure of it.

"I was checking you for wounds, that bastard was feeling you up." A higher pitch voice than the blondes spoke up causing her to jump, was there an invisible person in the room with them?! She looked around the room frantically but the only one her eyes landed on was the blondes back yet again. Her heart beat quickened even more as the thought of who the second voice could possibly belong to turned dark, what if she was hearing things that weren't there? Was she going crazy? Was there a ghost in the room attempting to speak to her? Was that her late mothers voice? No, that couldn't be it because though it was high pitch it was definitely a male voice.

"Down here." The voice reached her ears again, this time eliciting a small eep from her as she jumped and grabbed onto a pillow for support, emotional support that is.

She steeled her nerves the best she could and scooted to the side of the bed, her fingers twitching on the pillow as she pressed it to her chest tightly. When she reached the edge at last she could not force her eyes to remain open. They squeezed shut in fear of what she might see as she tilted her head over the side to

Peer at what may lay in wait below her.

"Stop it Hawk, cantcha see you're scaring her? I much prefer women not terrified because they don't hide behind things like that." She had not heard him approach her but there he was, one hand on the pillow to pull it down from her face and a big sideways grin waiting for her when she opened her eyes. Her face warmed to uncomfortable levels as she backed away from him all too quickly. Landing back on her rump in the bed and leaning against something soft and warm.

"You are scaring her more than I ever could!" The voice came from behind her now causing her body to stiffen as her fear continued to grow. She turned her head slowly and came face to snout with a large bright pink pig, "Don't let him just do whatever he wants. Feel free to come to me if he bothers you okay lady?" The pig, Hawk winked and made a gesture with its hood that appeared to be a thumbs up. Her eyes widened at the sight and the blonde behind her reached out to hold back the scream that was already showing signs on her face even before a sound was made.

"Ohmygoddess!" She practically squealed as she quickly turned to wrap her arms tightly around the pig and bury her face in its warm fur, "an actual talking pig! I love piggies! I even asked my father for one for my birthday when I was a little girl!" She nuzzled him as she spoke, a large happy smile spreading across her face causing her eyes to squint shut.

"Yeah, us pigs are pretty awesome." Hawk stated around a smile of his own as he accepted her embrace and shot the blonde a cocky sneer.

"So did you enjoy having a pet pig?" The blonde asked as he leaned back in the bed and crossed his arms behind his head for support.

"Oh, I um, I never got one." She stated shyly as she released her hold on the pig slowly to face the blonde, keeping one hand on Hawks head and scratching it lightly as she began a sort of staining contest with those noticing green irises of his.

"I'm sorry lady, you sure are nice and I would have been happier than ever to be your pet I'm sure." Hawks voice caused her to look away and break the strange standoff she had found herself in.

"Please don't be sorry H-Hawk." She had started off her assuring speech confidently, even getting up on her knees before the Pig and holding her fisted hands at her front to show how determined she was to get her point across to it. However the feeling of a hand firmly clamping onto her rump, which was only covered by her skin tight body suit and a thin pair of panties, caused her to stutter through the pigs name as her embarrassment rose. When said hand began to squeeze her backside lightly her face grew redder than ever before.

"Don't worry about consoling him. It's not like he was the one who didn't get his dream pet." The blonde said casually as he squeezed her rump a few more times.

"Hey hands off you perv!" Hawk shouted as he jumped between them. This caused her to bounce out of the blondes reach and she headed a disappointed grunt escape him as she did so.

"What did I-" the blonde was cut off by a loud banging from below which caused the three to look between themselves in confusion.

"UNDER THE ORDER OF SIR HENDRIKSON OPEN THIS DOOR! THERE HAVE BEEN REPORTS OF THE RUST KNIGHT IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT AND WE THE KNIGHTS OF THE HOLY WHEAT HAVE COME TO TAKE HIM INTO CUSTODY!" The voice boomed much louder than normal as it shouted it's demands from below. The blonde moved to look out of the window once again as a frown crested his face.

"Damn. Thought we had a bit more time, these guys move fast." He grumbled as he turned to them, "right, Hawk take her out the back way. I will deal with these guys." He stated as his frown deepened.

"But there's no reason for you to-" she was cut short by a sharp glare from the blonde, then shocked by him suddenly being in front of her with his hands merrily groping her breasts.

"There's always a reason to keep a pretty girl safe, plus I need to ask you a few questions myself." He gave her a playful wink after speaking.

"She needs rescuing from you!" Hawk exclaimed as he nudged her into a standing position and then away from the blonde to walk out of the open door. She turned to see him watching her, worry creasing his brow until his eyes met hers, only then did his features return to their boyish happy ways. He gave her a carefree wave before turning to look out of the window once again.

She was led downstairs and behind the bar by the gentle nudgings of the pigs snout. A door awaited that led to the kitchen and store room, then another awaited that opened up to the ever darkening landscape behind the hat shaped building. She heard a door open at the front of the building and the squeal of metal on metal as the knights that stood outside shifted in their armor.

"Yo, what's up guys? Sorry but we are closed for a couple days, can you come back later maybe?" The blondes cheerful voice reached her ears and she twirled her body away from the pigs snout to rest her back against the back wall of the building.

"We know that you are harboring the Rust Knight in this building boy, have him and your parents come out right away to face charges." A familiar voice echoed across the area causing her to gasp no cover her mouth in shock, Sir Twiggle? No it couldn't be.

"I'm not a kid, I own this place." The blondes voice was still a laid back drawl as he retorted.

"No way you own this place, your way too young." A voice she did not recognize piped up. She couldn't stand not seeing who was talking, worrying more and more for the health of the kind bar owner she had just met caused her legs to stop their shaking even if her heart still pounded loudly in her ears. She stepped away from the wall and made her way around the establishment slowly due to Hawk attempting to push her back with each step.

"Hey wait lady, he knows what he's doing okay just get far away and we will find you later after all this is over." The pig urged.

"I can't, you've both been so kind to me, making sure I was okay after I collapsed and even offering to hide me from those knights when you didn't have to. I can't let him get hurt and I fear he will after the knights find out I am not in there." She stated firmly as she could as she held the squirming pig by its head with one hand.

"But-"

"No Hawk, I won't let that happen!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Hey there's a girl over here!" She looked up to see a knight in full armor pointing at her accusingly and blushed heavily at the thought of someone else seeing her in her bodysuit. She had not thought of that before being called out but now it was all she could think of.

"Run!" Hawk urged as he shoved himself into her legs.

"Get her! She may be in on this to!" Twiggles voice reached her ears though he did not enter her line of sight. Before she could properly react there was strong metal cover arms around her, lifting her off the ground to where she was forced to look straight down as the owner of the arms kicked Hawk out of the way with an armored foot.

"No Hawk!" She cried out as the pig slammed into the wall of the tavern.

"Hey leave her alone she has nothing to do with this!" She looked up, bending her neck at an awkward angle, to see the blonde rushing towards them. She felt her mouth being roughly covered by a large hand as none other than Sir Twiggle stepped into her line of sight and drew his sword. Her eyes widened as he slashed it down towards the blondes back, connecting and sending the short man flying across the ground to land below the one holding her. Her world seemed to crash around her as tears filled her eyes, blocking out the sight from her.

No. No not like this. I never wanted this to-

"Are you okay there?" The lighthearted voice caused her to come to her senses and stare down at those bright green eyes that were now sparkling with an unknown emotion below her own face. He smiled gently at her even as her tears dropped from her cheeks to land on his. She attempted a nod but could not move her head enough to make one, however it seemed that it did not matter. As if he read her mind he smiled brighter than before and nodded his own head.

He pushed himself off the ground to land on his feet and grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand before rolling his arm to loosen the muscle that had tended there. With one last wink to her he was off, running at full speed towards the knight that had attacked him. The knight that held her threw her up over one shoulder and drew his sword, preparing to strike him in much the same way as his commanding officer.

"Watch out!" She screamed and was rewarded with being thrown roughly against the wall. She could feel herself pass out as she slid down to awkwardly rest against Hawk.

"I told you to leave her alone didn't I?" The last sound she registered in her mind was his cheery voice growing dark as he spoke to the knights that were slowly surrounding them.

As she closed her eyes and flopped over unceremoniously onto Hawks back he felt a red hot rage coursing through his veins. Sure he didn't know this girl but they didn't either and as far as he was concerned she couldn't harm a fly even if she wanted to. Hell she let him do whatever the fuck he wanted even though he could tell she was embarrassed at his slightest touch. She never made a move to try to run or fight against him and showed nothing but trust in him since the moment she woke up. How could they possibly think that it was okay, to think that they had a RIGHT to treat such a pure soul in such a way. He could feel the rage beginning to burn through him. Transforming his abilities into something more, something murderous.

NO!

He had to get a handle on his anger, he couldn't go back to his old ways so easily, not after all the years and struggle that he made it through to become what he was now. He just had to calm down, think rationally. His eyes drifted over to where her breast threatened to burst from her body suit, they moved ever so slightly up and down as she breathed gently in her unconscious state. She was alive. Not dead, just unconscious. There was absolutely no reason at all to kill any of the knights that were slowly moving in on them. He narrowed his eyes and rushed to crouch before his two unconscious companions before they could snatch her up again.

"We know that you have the Rust Knight. Just hand him over and you two kiddies can go back to playing barkeep." One of the knights nearby his left shoulder stated in a very mocking tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT a kid?!" He asked, his voice betraying his anger more and more with each syllable. This only caused the knights to laugh loudly, many grabbing their stomachs as they did so. He ground his teeth together as his fists clenched, hungry to punch each and every one of them in the face. They moved in closer and he prepared to attack, that is until the faint sound of a feminine groan caused him to whip his head around to look at the girl who was just waking up. She moved her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, still leaving a large amount of bangs to cover her right eye.

"Wait," The leader of the group of Knights stated loudly causing the others to freeze and turn to look at him, "that insignia on your earring, that is the crest of the royal family. CONCLUSION!" The blonde winced as he shouted the word, "You are the missing Princess. You are princess Elizabeth, third princess of the realm!" His green eyes shot open and he looked back to the girl being accused to see her own eye wide and her attempting to scrunch her body up as small as she could to get away from their eyes.

"No, Sir Twiggle you don't understand." She pleaded as she attempted to hide behind the still fainted Hawk.

"Elizabeth?" He softly stated her name, asking himself if that was truly what he heard.

"Since you are here and clearly in poor health due to this ruffian," Twiggles accusing finger moved to him, CONCLUSION!" He frowned and furrowed his brow as the word was shouted yet again, "He is your kidnapoer!"

"No!" She shouted, but it was too late. They were on him. She couldn't watch, fearing the worst for the blonde stranger she covered her eyes with her hands and pressed her covered face into Hawks side. She had no idea what was going on until a single sentence pulled her out of the dark thoughts she found herself in.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" It was a sweet playful voice with a cocky undertone that she had come to know as the blonde stranger with green eyes that she could lose herself in. She uncovered her face and found those eyes, gleaming with a playful light, so close to her own that they took up her field of vision. A quick look away showed her that his clothes were now tattered and one sleeve was almost entirely removed.

"You're hurt." She managed to say even though her throat was dry as the desert separating Lyoness from Camelot.

"I am?" He seemed confused as he looked down at himself. At this point she noticed the knights around them had been thrown into an unruly pile, exclusion Sir Twiggle who was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" She asked in a soft voice that caused his grin to spread from ear to ear.

"I'll tell you later." He stated as he offered her his hand and lifted the still unconscious Hawk up on the other arms shoulder. She took the offered hand in her own and allowed him to lead her back through the front of the tavern. He held the door open and allowed her to go in ahead of him before dumping Hawks sleeping form unceremoniously in the floor near the front window. She stood in the middle of the room and figured with the top of one of her detached sleeves as he did this and looked down at the ground as he turned to look at her.

"Why don't you take a seat your highness." He stated in a cheery voice as he moved past her to get to the bar, grabbing her elbow and pulling her arm down by her side as he did so.

"O-okay." She stated shyly as she looked down at the elbow he had just urged to do his bidding. This only lasted a second before she rushed to follow him to the bar but his sly smile told her he had noticed what she had done. She looked away from him quickly as she sat down at the bar and clenched her hands together in her lap so he would not see them from where he stood behind it.

"So, you're a Princess." He stated as he pulled out two mugs and sat them on the bar between them, after which he began to rummage around behind it where she could not see.

"Y-yes." She stated as she toyed with the end of her detached sleeve once again. He grunted softly without looking up at her and began to line thick glass bottles up along the bar behind the mugs from her perspective.

"And you are searching for the Seven Deadly Sins?" He asked as he uncorked a bottle and took a whiff of the contents.

"Yes." She decided to study the grain in the wood the bar was made of as she answered.

"Why would a princess be looking for a group of known criminals?" He asked casually as he popped the cork on another bottle and took a whiff.

"I need their help." She answered slowly, trying to gauge his reaction as she said each word.

"With what?" He was looking at her now, his green pools staring into her soul.

"I want them to stop the Holy Knights from inciting a war against Camelot." She looked down as she spoke, "My father told them to keep the peace between the two nations but the two grandmasters wish to overthrow King Arthur in order to gain the lands beyond the desert in the name of Lyoness."

"Is that all?" He asked as he poured the third drink into the mug nearest himself. The entire conversation his tone had not changed from its casual happy rhythm.

"Is that all?" She repeated, not quite understanding what he was asking.

"I mean, it's dangerous to seek out the sins isn't it? They are wanted criminals who killed the last grandmaster aren't they?" He asked before taking a drink from his mug just as casually as he had done anything else.

"I can't believe that!" She exclaimed,causing him to raise a brow with interest, "it is the two grandmasters who are so blatantly disregarding my father, their kings, orders to get what they want! I refuse to believe what they say is true about the sins of they are lying so easily to our people." Her eyes began to water as she spoke and she looked down at her legs to avoid eye contact with him, "what if the sins were framed. I heard my sister Margret telling my sister Veronica about a plot against our very lives to make us into martyrs that will help their cause. They took them that night and locked them in the dungeon and I- I had to-" she broke off as sobs tore from her throats and tears rolled down her eyes, "I had to run away! And now, now they are going to make it look like me fleeing for my life is a kid napping. And father he, he's being held prisoner by a illness that I am sure they caused." She hid her face in her hands as she cried, unable to go on.

"Hey, hey calm down." He urged as he leaned over and patted her on her breasts, this caused her to jump and look up into his face once again, hers was bright pink with both tears and embarrassment while his was calm, almost too calm.

"W-what are you-"

"I'll help you out okay." He stated as he returned to his upright position and took another drink.

"What right do I have to ask you for help? I, you, I don't even know your name." She managed through a few latent sobs.

"My name? Oh well if you really want to know, it's Meliodas." He stated with a hint of a smile on his lips. Her head whipped around to the wanted board where the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins' poster sat there in the middle for all to see.

The name on the poster seemed to stand out more than all the rest to her in that moment:

MELIODAS

* * *

 **Chapter 2: End**

 _Hello dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am switching up the story a teensy bit but I hope you don't mind. Please leave a review and favorite/follow this story if you like it so I know how I am doing because I always get nervous when posting stories for a fandom for the first time. If there is anything you think will go well with this story or any pairing you would like to see let me know in a review and I will try to make it happen. More sins to come and a long journey awaits in the next chapters! Hope you all continue to enjoy if you enjoy this story already._

 _With love,_

 _ **Added-OC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Waitress**

Hawk awoke not long after the shocking realization that she had found a Sin, the captain no less, took its toll on her. She was sitting at the bar with her hands balled into fists on her lap and listening to the man who had turned her world upside down just moments before as he clanked dishes together as he cooked and merrily hummed over the top of the noises all the while. She did not even notice the Pugh climbing up into the barstool next to her until he spoke.

"Are you okay? That creep didn't do anything to you while I was out did he?" As he asked this she jumped and turned to look at him.

"S-Sir Meliodas didn't do anything wrong Hawk." She stated shyly as she looked down at the space of bar between them.

"He better not have." The pig snorted and looked around, sniffing the air as he did so, "HEY, we are hungry in here!" He called out after a moment of investigation with his nose.

"Keep your tail on." Meliodas, she still felt shy even thinking of his name, stated in a bored tone as he appeared from the kitchen door carrying a tray with three plates on it. The meat pies that she studied as he sat them on the bar looked perfect, and had steam wafting off of them in a way that made her mouth water. She gave him a grateful smile as he handed her a thick metal fork and felt her face heat up as his fingers slid over her own while he winked playfully at her.

"You must be starving, going so long with only a suit of armor and all." He stated as he motioned to the food with the hand that had just finished dancing it's fingers over her own, "don't worry about us just dig in." His face was covered in a cocky smirk that reached all the way up to his bright green eyes, causing them to crinkle at the edges and dance with the light that shifted across their depths.

"T-thank you!" She stammered as she sliced a piece off with her fork and stabbed the small bite with the sharp metal teeth of it. She brought it up to her lips and slid it into her mouth. Setting it on her tongue and growing more excited by the second to taste the food that this kind man had made for her.

She couldn't find the proper word to describe it, the texture was right but the flavor that assisted her tastebuds was; odd, disturbing, foul. She fought back against her gag reflex as her body attempted to push the substance out of her mouth as if it were poison. She. Chanced a glance at his face as her free hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"So what do you think?" He asked as their eyes met. His face took on a sinister mischievous smile as he leaned forward, putting their faces closer together, "terrible isn't it?" So he knew what was going on! He seemed almost proud of himself as he showed wide eyes met his lazily half lidded ones.

"But still," she began with tears in her eyes as she sliced another piece off the pie with her fork, "you have shown me such kindness, someone you don't even know. You are so giving to those in need. It's DELICIOUS." She. Slid the second piece into her mouth and forced herself to eat it as her eyes closed tightly to hold back her tears.

"Elizabeth." His voice was barely louder than a breath but it caught her attention and caused her to look up at his face. His eyes were wide, and darker green with a hint of something behind them that she just could not place.

"Is that your name? Elizabeth?" It was Hawk who broke the spell that his eyes had placed her under and she pulled herself away from his face to look at the pig who had meat pie all over his face.

"Oh yes!" She bowed to the pig as best she could while seated and gave him a sweet smile, "I am Elizabeth, third princess of Lyoness. It is nice to meet you." She figured if Hawk was with Meliodas then it would be okay to tell him who she was.

"Nice to meet you as well! I am Hawk, Captain of the order of scraps disposal." She giggled at the pig as he puffed his chest out proudly.

"It is truly an honor to meet you Sir Hawk." She stated around a chuckle as she continued to watch him proudly sitting on the barstool beside her.

"You must be tired right?" She found herself looking back at the blonde as he spoke, "you can stay here tonight if you want, we can discuss this mission further in the morning." She nodded as he held her eyes captive with his own, yes she did still feel exhausted. She had been traveling for so long without rest, going only on her determination for finding the Sins. Now that she found one, their leader, her body cried out its need for rest. Her eyelids felt heavy and it took a great amount of will to move her limbs.

"I would be forever grateful for that." She stated seconds before a yawn overcame her. Before she knew what was going on she was scooped out of her seat and held bridal style in his arms. A bright red tint spread across her face from the bridge of her nose outward until her entire face looked as red as a fresh picked strawberry.

"Eh- wha- Sir Melio- what are you-" she stammered as he brought his face close to hers once again.

"Taking you to bed of course." He stated casually as the hands that she had not realized held her by her rump and breast squeezed a few times.

"HEY YOU STOP THAT! SHES A PRINCESS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Hawk screamed as he leapt towards them. Meliodas sidestepped and radially avoided the impact before turning them towards the stairs.

"Lets go." He flashed her a playful smile as he carried her up the stairs to the second story and paused outside a half opened door. Nudging it fully open, he carried her inside and gently laid her on a soft queen sized bed and hovered over her form as he adjusted the pillows behind her head, his deep red tie trailing across her cheek as he did so.

"Sir Meliodas I-" she began in a nervous soft voice.

"Comfy?" He cut her off with his question and she nodded quickly to answer, "good." He stated as he stood and draped a blanket across her stomach. She watched as he stood and made his way over to the other side of the bed and began to slide under the covers as well.

"Sir Meli-"

"Hey! You stop that right now creep!" Her gaze shot to the door where Hawk stood looking as intimidating as he could.

"I'm going to bed, what else?" He asked as he finished settling in beside her.

"You know what I mean! What do you think your doing sharing a bed with Elizabeth?!" Hawk stopped the floor a few times after he exclaimed his question. She looked back and forth between the two, one angry and one seeming almost bored as the question hung in the air unanswered for many moments.

"Going to sleep, I'm pretty tired to." He finally answered just as his hand, that was resting on the bed by her thigh, moved to grope her buttcheek gently. She jumped and turned her attention to him fully.

"You know we have another room for guests who drink too much to go home! She can have that!" The pig snorted as he made his way over to her side of the bed, "come on Elizabeth lets go." She gave Meliodas one last concerned look as she allowed the pig to lead her out of the bed by her sleeve and saw him watching her intently.

She was soon led out of his sight and up yet another flight of stairs to the third floor. Another bedroom awaited her there, this one sporting a small wardrobe and a single bed. A door off to the left of the room sat across from the large window with the bed in the center. She clasped her hands as she took it all in, just another kindness they had shown her when all she seemed to do was take from them and cause trouble for them at every turn. Her mind wondered back to the knights that had come for her before. They would be back wouldn't they, how could those two seem so calm about the situation. However her body made it very clear that this was no time for pondering her situation. Her legs felt weak and her eyelids were even heavier than before as she slowly made her way to the bed and flopped on top of it in a very unladylike fashion. This bed was slightly less soft than the other but it still felt good to be off her feet and the pillow was just as soft as the others, easy to bury her face in and forget everything for a few hours.

"She must have really been tired, bummer." Her eye shot open and she tilted her head to see Meliodas in the hallway with his arms crossed and his head tilted ever so slightly. Following his gaze told her that his eyes were fixated on her rump, this caused her to cover herself up to her chin with the blanket as quickly as she could. His response however made the warm blush on her cheeks deepen, the smug smile that he held was something she thought she would never understand.

"You leave her alone pervert." Hawk was saying as he pushed his nose against Meliodas' legs.

"Yeah yeah I won't mess with her tonight," Meliodas sighed as he held up his hands in a mock surrender, "could you tell your mom that we should get a move on though, don't really need those guys coming back while we sleep." That was an odd comment she thought, was Hawks mom really around? Was she going to watch over the Tavern while they slept, or were they all going to while she slept? The feeling that she was inconveniencing then tugged at her mind once again.

He flashed her a smile that reached his bright green eyes and made a motion with his hands to tell her to sleep as Hawk shoved his pink body past him and out of the door. As he eyes closed she swore that he was moving to take a step into the room.

"Come on Creeper she doesn't need you around while she's sleeping." Hawks voice cut through the darkness as her eyes sealed shut.

"Yeah yeah," she heard him grumble in reply, "well lets go then shall we?" His airy happy tone was the last voice she heard before slipping into sleep.

The sun was already high in the sky when she awoke, rubbing her eyes as the gentle say of her bed threatened to lull her back into sleep. She smiled and snuggled into her warm pillow as she remembered the sweet dream she had of going on a cruise through the ocean with her father and sisters. Perhaps it wasn't a dream, she thought as she grabbed ahold of a strap to pull the pillow closer to herself. A warm scent of eggs and toast reached her nose as she nuzzled into it, it wouldn't give way to her like it usually did however, why was it so firm?

"Having fun?" A voice as sweet as honey reached her ears causing her to open her eyes for the first time since she had awoken. What met her was a firm chest under a white button up shirt and a deep red tie wrapped around her hand.

She could feel her entire body heating up as the bright pink stain of a blush spread across it. Slowly she looked up to see a messy mop of blonde hair and half lidded green eyes studying her intently. The arm she had not noticed around her body pulled her closer and she let out a surprised nervous squeak.

"I mean if you wanted some touchy feely time you could've just asked me. I wouldn't object." He stated as his hand found her rump and began to slowly massage it.

This man was going to be the death of her, she just knew it.

"Ah-" she let out a soft noise that shocked herself as he placed his other hand on her chest and began to massage it in much the same way as he was doing her ass. He raised an eyebrow at the sound and she saw his content smile turn into one a bit more sinister.

"Interesting." He breathed as he continued his ministrations.

"S-sSir Meliodas, please don't do this as soon as I wake." She begged as she pushed against his chest.

"Okay." Before she knew it he was out of the bed and straightening his tie, "I didn't mean to scare you. Came to check up on you last night and you latched onto my sleeve so I sort of just decided to go to sleep here." He stated as he turned to fully face her and shoved his hands lazily in his pockets. She couldn't believe what he was saying, he stayed with her last night and it was her fault?

"We slept together?" She asked the question, wanting to confirm what she had heard. His face slid into a confident smirk as he locked eyes with her, one hand left the confines of his pocket to run through his bangs lazily.

"Yeah, you could say that." His voice was full of held back laughter as he spoke. She couldn't help pulling the cover up to her chin and looking away after hearing this, almost sure that the pink hues on her body would never go away.

"Come down when your ready." She looked back at him as he spoke to her while slowly walking to the door, "there's some spare clothes in the bathroom for you if you want to shower first." He added with a smile as he stepped out into the hall and turned to face her, both hands firmly in his pockets once again.

"O-okay! T-thank you!" She exclaimed as she sat at attention. He was helping her out again, she would never pay him back at this rate.

He smirked and shut the door slowly behind him leaving her alone with her thoughts. She promptly fell back into the bed and let out a long sigh, how many days had it been since she left the castle? How many days had she been in his debt, why are they on a boat? Wait? No, this was definitely the same room she fell asleep in so then why...

She felt the building shifting side to side around her once again and rushed to look out the window. The sight of hills, mountains, and trees passing by the mm confused her almost as much as the sound of heavy footfalls that she picked up from her spot by the window.

"What is this?" She asked herself as she backed away from the window. She made a motion to grasp her hands over her chest only to realize how ripped and tattered her body suit had become during the battle. With a defeated groan she abandoned her thoughts on how she was in a moving building and turned to the door across the room from the window. It must be the bathroom, she thought as she moved to the door and turned the handle. What awaited her was a simple room with a sink and shelf above it near the door and a rather large tub with a shower head and curtain across the room from it. A pile of folded clothes awaited her on the sink and a pair of mismatched shoes waited near the tub with what appeared to be very thin black stockings folded on top of them. As she contemplated how kind this odd man really was she stripped herself of the musty black fabric and stepped into the shower, cutting the water on and wincing at the cold that assisted her body before it finally warmed up to a level she was comfortable with. Her eyes closed as she rested her head against the wall and allowed the warmth to spread over her for a moment before washing herself thoroughly. He did say to come down when she was done so she decided that swiftness may be the best thing.

* * *

Meliodas rested his chin on his fist as he watched Hawk conversing with his mom as he sat on her snout. Hawks mom was actually a very large pig, large enough to comfortably carry his tavern on her back with ease. He often wondered how a giant green pig would be the mother to Hawk who was much smaller and bright pink but his questions had always been answered with a swift "I dunno" from the scrap loving hog. A sound of water traveling out of the pipes along mamma Hawks side cause him to eye the window above him. So she was in the shower right then huh? Or did she take a bath and was only just now letting the water out? He smiled merrily as he closed his eyes and imagined how she would look without her bodysuit blocking his line of sight to all the best parts of her frame.

"Hey Meliodas! Momma says it will only be another couple hours before we are in Vanya! Better start setting up shop!" Hawk called out loudly for him to hear.

"'Kay! Thanks Hawks Mom!" He called out as he stood and dusted himself off. He chuckled to himself as he continued with his fantasy and made his way inside to tend to the bar. Once inside he heard the soft pitter patter of Elizabeth making her way down the stairs and slid his hands into his pockets. He couldn't wait to see how she looked in his new uniform, his only regret was having to buy enough so the others wouldn't get suspicious after they picked them up in Vanya.

"Sir Meliodas, um I don't think that these clothes actually fit." She stated as she came into view and stood still halfway down the stairs leading to the second floor. His eyes started at her mismatched black and white shoes, trailed up her legs where only one was covered with a black stocking that ended about an inch and a half above her knee, followed the curbs of her thighs to the ruffles of her very short black skirt, past her flat tones naked stomach and over the light pink shirt and deep purple scarf that covered her chest to rest on her very pink face.

"Looks like it fits fine to me." He stated casually after swallowing the drool that had gathered in his mouth.

"W-what is this outfit anyway?" She asked shyly as she toyed with the edges of the skirt, giving him quick teasing views of her baby pink panties below it; he could feel his knees wanting to go weak at the sight but stayed strong.

"It's the tavern uniform." He stated as casually as he could as he watched her finish her trek down the stairs. Once she stood firmly on the floor he moved in a slow circle around her, studying all her bodies curves and congratulating himself on his choice.

"Uniform?" She asked as he made it around to her back.

"Yep." He lifted her skirt up to see the pink panties that had teased him covered about the same amount as her body suit and felt a bit disappointed, "three of us are in Vanya and we will pick them up, but the others are somewhere in Camelot so we will have to gather some intel on them. That is your job as the Boar Hats new waitress." He explained as he dropped her skirt and smirked at her embarrassed posture.

"So you want me to serve your patrons and listen to their conversations for information on the ones that are no longer in Lyoness?" She asked shyly as she pulled her skirt down with a nervous frown.

"Info on the movements of the Holy knights would be good too. Once we cross the desert we won't have to worry so much, but we have to keep a lookout for them until we have alerted King Arthur of what's going on. We don't need him attacking the royal family now do we?" He asked casually as he drank from a mug of ale, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, when did he make the cup?

"O-okay." She nearly whispered as she dropped her skirt to grasp her left arm in her right hand. The nervous gesture cause him to smirk as he thought of how cute it looked. The building shuddered and shook roughly, before she knew it he was in front of her holding her breasts and looking up into her eyes with a mock seriousness dancing through his own.

"Watch out." He stated flatly.

"T-thank you." She knew that her face was simply darkening with the blush that never felt like it would leave her cheeks. The building shook again and he saw the flash of terror and confusion in her eyes, "why are we rocking?" She stammered as he squeezed gently the large bosom that his hands had taken prisoner.

"Are you scared? That's just Hawks Mom." He stated as he massaged her chest slowly.

"Hawks, mom?" She asked in an unsure voice.

"Yup. The Boar hat is on her back and she takes us from place to place." He stated casually before releasing her and smirking at the small 'eep' that escaped her as he turned to motion towards the windows at the front of the bar. She made her way carefully over to them and looked out to see what appeared to be Hawk riding on the front of a giant green moss covered mountain, "what do you think?" He asked as he leaned over her shoulder to look outside alongside her, "pretty cool right?"

"I, I didn't know a pig could get so big." She stated as she saw a giant ear flop as momma Hawk moved it to swat at birds.

"Hawks Mom is pretty one of a kind, though thankfully it makes it easier for us to move around while keeping the bar up and running." He stated as he moved away to strut over to where his mug of ale awaited him at the end of the bar.

She continued to look out of the window as the scenery passed them by rather than attempting to make her way across the shifting room to sit down at the bar as he had done. Her mind wondered to the other six Sins as she rested her chin on one hand, then shifted from the Sins to her thoughts on waitressing. She frowned and let a small pout play across her lips, waitressing couldn't be so bad, right? She slammed her fist into her open palm and squared her shoulders as her brow furrowed with determination, she was going to be the best waitress the Boar Hat had ever seen!

* * *

"I am the worst waitress ever of all history." She grumbled as she looked down at the mess that had been caused by her tripping over the slightest indent in the stone floor and dumping the tray of food and booze as she did so. This was the eighth time since they opened up for the night that she had done something like this, tripping over her own leg at one point and sending a fresh meat pie into a customers face as she attempted to get her balance in check, "oh..." she groaned as the patrons took her nervous clumsiness lightly, chuckling amongst themselves as she pulled herself to her feet and attempted to hide behind her tray.

"Don't worry, it's your first day." Hawk stated happily as he moved to clean up the scraps all over the floor, "I know king sucked on his first day to do lighten up. It'll get better."

"Thank you Hawk." She stated as she gently patted him on the head. The rest of the night was not nearly as bad as the beginning and by the end of it she was expertly moving between the tables and delivering most the orders to the right places, all the while noticing the gentle smile upon Meliodas' lips as he watched her work while searching the customers at the bar. She was proud of herself to say the least, for someone who had never done any sort of labor before she was doing quite well for her first time.

"Oh Captain~" all eyes in the bar turned towards the door as it was thrown open roughly by a tall well built man with shock white hair and red eyes that matched the tight leather suit he wore.

"Yo." Meliodas called from behind her as she studied the man cautiously, "what's up Ban."

Ban? Her eyes shot to the posters on the wall automatically, Ban the Fox Sin of greed Ban? Sure he looked more like his poster that Meliodas but could this man really be another sin? She turned to glance at the blonde who seemed to be glaring at the white haired man, then to the mans red eyes which glared right back at him. She felt uncomfortable, did they dispose each other now? What was with those angry looks on their faces? She certainly didn't like the way it made Meliodas look, not that she had a right to or anything.

"BAN!" She was shocked out of her thoughts by his sudden happy cheer.

"CAPTAIN!" Ban cheered right back as they ran towards one another.

"We better head outside Elizabeth." Hawk grunted as the two men met in the center of the room. He pushed against her legs with his snout and led her out of the bar as quickly as he could, were all she could register from their reunion was loud crashes and what sounded like heavy furniture being thrown around. She saw a flash of golden locks as Meliodas went flying through one of the side windows to land on the ground outside roughly. He shot her a smile as he kept up and dusted himself off.

"Me next, me next! It's my turn captain~" she heard the other man call from inside. Meliodas' smile grew larger as he went barreling into the same window he had just flown out of, a second later Ban was flying through the air after bursting through the opposite window.

"What is going on?" She asked nervously as she crouched down next to Hawk.

"Oh, this is just how those two are. So childish." The pig snorted as he held his chin up proudly, "you could say I am about the only mature one around here."

* * *

 **Chapter 3: End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Fox Sin of Greed**

"So anyway." Meliodas stated as he hammered the wooden plank to the window frame that he had nearly destroyed during his reunion with Ban. The Sin in question sat lazily at the bar with a full mug of ale and many bottles waiting beside him. His eyes were nearly closed as he leaned against the wall nearby and rested the back of his head into his laced fingers, "Elizabeth here found me after that and told me about the Grandmasters plot to overthrow the king of Camelot. I figured since Merlin, Gowther, and Escanor are all there helping Arthur then we could meet up and figure out a way to counter any attack against them. Of course I thought that you were still with Diane and King but I guess if they were her then we would have seen them by now huh?"

"Oh yeah. They had some business in Cains towards the west of here, something about her sacred weapon." Ban answered as he lazily dug into his right ear looking for earwax, "I am more concerned with why she is in that getup. If she's a princess shouldn't she look like one?" He asked as he motioned towards Elizabeth who was sitting at the only table that had not suffered damage when they cleared the tavern of patrons. Her face reddened as she looked down at her clenched fists on her knees and she closed her eyes to avoid making eye contact with the red eyed man.

"That's the taverns uniform now." Meliodas stated flatly as he turned to study her as well.

"No way I am being caught dead in that." Ban scoffed.

"You're the cook. You'll just wear the same old same old." The blonde motioned to the folded up Apron on the edge of the bar.

"That's good." Ban sighed as he took a long drink from his mug and then shot the captain a quick sneer, "so why did you switch up the uniform then, you two got something going on that I need to know about?"

"Oh no." She stated softly while Hawk shouted "of course not! Don't give him any ideas either Ban! He had tortured this poor girl enough." The pig stood between her and Meliodas protectively as he exclaimed this.

"Sure we do." Meliodas stated before Hawk could say anymore, "we slept together didn't we?" She felt her entire body heat up as it turned a shade of crimson that she didn't think possible.

"Don't over exaggerate!" The pig stomped his door as he shouted out the order. The blonde chuckled at this causing Hawk to squeal in anger as he raced over to tackle him to the ground, "you lecher! You're going to make it out like Elizabeth is some sort of floozy!" He shouted as he stomped on the cloth covered chest of the blonde.

"That wouldn't be true as long as it's just with me right?" Meliodas stated in an innocent voice that causes Ban to spit up his drink as he burst out laughing. If she could shrink and hide away in the wall she felt that it was exactly what she would have done in that moment. Meliodas' bright green eyes and Bans deep red ones had settled on her causing the crimson stain over her body to deepen as her embarrassment grew.

"Captain has a point~" Ban practically sang as he turned to look at the pig who was looking just as flabbergasted as she felt. His head whipped back and forth between the two males as his frown caused his snout to droop, making it look much like an upside down heart.

"You both are just the worst!" The pig snorted as he was roughly pushed off of the chest he had been stomping, "just look at poor Elizabeth." She didn't want them to look at her, she wanted to be invisible or to not even be there at all. She could feel the blondes eyes boring into her and hung her head in an attempt to hide behind her bangs. She opened her mouth to speak but her careful words where cut short before they even began by the surprised gasp that left her lips when she was lifted off of her seat and held tightly in a pair of strong arms. She turned her head to see a pair of emeralds sparkling with mischief nearby her face. As if that was not enough to let her know who had snatched her up, the hands that held her moved to her ass and breast and gave them both a gentle squeeze.

"Sir Meliodas." She squeaked as he flashed her a warm smile.

"Where do you think you're going with Elizabeth?!" Hawk commanded, she felt her eyes widen as she realized that he was in fact carrying her towards the stairs.

"To bed, where else? She had a long day today." He deadpanned the pig as he turned to take the fist step of the stairs.

"Oh no you aren't!" Hawk shouted as he began to run at them only to be stopped by none other than Bans hand on his ear.

"Night captain!~" the other man called cheerily as he waved at them with his free hand. She saw Meliodas' smile broaden out of the corner of her eye as her body shook with nervous energy and embarrassment. Meliodas either did not notice this change or simply ignored it as he carried her up to his bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

"Sir-"

"Shh." He placed his finger to his lips as he smiled down at her gently before flopping over onto his back next to her, "you really do need to get some sleep, today was your first day of work and I am sure you're tired." He smirked as he rolled over to face her, "or where you planning on continuing where we left off this morning?" She could feel the heat from her blush growing as she rolled her back to him and covered herself up to her nose with the blanket.

"Sleep it is then." She heard him chuckle as the shifting of the bed alerted her to him adjusting himself under the blanket as well. She could feel his body heat on her back as he settled in behind her and it did nothing to help the heat she felt from her own body as she lay there, nearly scared to even breath for fear of disturbing the silence that had settled between them.

"Sir Meliodas-" she began only to stop as she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to himself. Her back was now against his chest and she could feel every dip and curve of his toned muscles on her skin.

"Just go to sleep okay, you can complain about this to me in the morning if you want." He mumbled into her ear as his fingers drew slow circles over her exposed abdomen.

"Okay." She whispered as she closed her eyes. The motion of his fingers on her skin was soothing, so soothing that she soon found herself slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oh captain~ not interrupting anything am I?~" Ban asked a few minutes later as he pushed his way rudely into the room.

"Shh." Meliodas warned as he looked down at the sleeping form of Elizabeth. He was up on one elbow while his hand continued to draw circles over her skin, "she's asleep." He stated softly.

"Oh~ thought you were doing something naughty in here~" Ban smirked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What sort of man do you think I am Ban? I have some self respect after all." He stated as his hand slid up to rest on her breast and his head fell back to lay on the soft pillow.

"Uh huh," the Fox Sin sounded serious suddenly causing his Captain to look up at him from his spot on the bed, "I don't think you should be sleeping though, after all we still have some business."

"Oh yeah?" Meliodas asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. I got a lead on King and Diane. They headed off west of here remember, if we go now we could be back before our little houseguest wakes up." Meliodas looked between him and her as a line formed across his forehead. He narrowed his eyes as he studied her sleeping face before closing them and sighing as he slipped out of the bed.

"What are we waiting for, let's go." He stated as he made his way past the taller man to look down at the pig who was seething in the hallway, "watch over Elizabeth while we are gone, okay Hawk." He stated as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You can count on me!" The pig exclaimed as he saluted him with his hoof.

"Now that that is settled, lets go Ban." He stated as he turned towards the stairs.

"Aye aye Captain~" the taller man smirked as he followed the shorter one out of the pigs sight.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Sleeping Beauty and the Wrathful beast part 1**

The sunlight streamed through the windows and across her face causing the slumbering Elizabeth to groggily rub her eyes and sit up. She hid her mouth behind one hand as she yawned and clutched her blanket tightly with the other. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the lights and looked around the room, expecting to see Meliodas' blonde mop of hair somewhere around her. When her search showed her nothing but an empty room she let out a soft sigh and slid her feet off the bed and into the cold floor below. She made her way to the bathroom and quickly changed into a simple pink and white dress that awaited her on the sink. Meliodas must have laid it out for her to wear while not in her uniform, the cut at the top that dropped down to reveal quite a bit of cleavage and the shortness of the skirt that ruffled out from her waist told her that much. She slipped on the pair of dark brown plain flats as she turned to study her reflection in the mirror, it was better than her body suit or uniform but not by much. She thought of this as she stepped out of the bathroom and listened out for the usual noises as she made her way to the bedroom door. The Tavern was eerily quiet as she shook the steps down to the first floor and her blood pumped loudly in her ears as she stepped up to the bar and ran her finger across it's empty surface.

"Hello?" She called out shyly, suddenly nervous about the stillness around her, "Sir Meliodas, Sir Ban, Sir Hawk?" She stepped around the bar and into the kitchen located just behind it. This room was empty as well causing her to take a moment to swallow back the lump that had grown in her throat. She was past nervous now and moving into an area of fear that caused her knees to quake as she made her way to the back door of the Tavern. She opened it slowly and gasped as she laid eyes on the mass of pink fur that was Hawk laid out in the middle of the field that stretched out beyond the Tavern. She ran to him and landed on her knees by his head where she began to study him for any signs of injury. There was a large welt between his ears and a deep red gash across his snout.

"Oh Hawk." She whispered as she ran her hand gently over his head, "Hawk I'm so sorry I didn't know you were hurt or else I would have come sooner." She stated softly as she petted his fur, not knowing what else she could do in that moment.

"E-Elizabeth, watch out. I, I chased them outside but there were more waiting." Hawk gasped as one of his eyes barely opened to look up at her.

"Hawk what are you-" she began just as a shadow fell over her. She turned to see a group of three knights and a mage staring down at her crouching form. She shook with fear but still managed to cover Hawks half conscious form with her body as they moved closer. She could feel her heart pounding hard against her rib cage as the closest knight leaned down into a graceful bow.

"Princess Elizabeth, we are the Holy Knights of the order of Dreams, I am Lord Golaith, we have been sent to rescue you from your kidnappers so you do not need to fear any longer my dear." He stated in a booming voice that seemed off compared to his demeanor.

"Sir knight there has been a misunderstanding." She stated without moving from her protective stance, "I was not kidnapped and therefore do not need rescuing. You can rest assured that I am in fine health and am perfectly happy where I am." She stated slowly and in a tone that she hoped sounded more regal than scared.

"It's just as we feared." Another knight that stood behind the first and slightly to his right stated as they turned to the mage, "they've brainwashed her, hurry Miranda and use that spell you invented for just such an occasion."

"Will do sir! Mirandas cheery voice called out as she waved a staff with what appeared to be an oxen head atop it before Elizabeth. A deep purple haze emoted from the eyes and mouth of the ox and wrapped around Elizabeth, lifting her into the air and away from the hurt Hawk as it did so. The sickly sweet smell in the air caused her head to feel light and her body to tingle as she fought against the urge to close her eyes. Her body grew heavy as if she had not slept for many days as she was lifted up into the cyclone that the mist around her had created.

"Slumber storm!" She faintly heard the other woman call out just as happily as her world began to fade into darkness. The last image she saw was of a large woman in an orange body suit running towards them with a terrified looking Meliodas running ahead of her.

"Sir Melioda-" she whispered as her eyes sealed themselves shut, blocking everything out as her world fell into darkness.

* * *

He had nearly reached them just as the purple storm around Elizabeth vanished and she slowly fell into the waiting arms of one of the three large knights waiting below her. His anger flared as he rushed forward with his hand on the hilt of his broken sword and his other clenched into a fist of rage.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled as he leapt into the air and swung his sword downwards towards the mage that had cast the strange spell over her. The broken blade struck nothing but the earth as the mage vanished with the help of her teleportation skill. He had no time to fret over this however, as he turned to face the other three that where still standing before him, the tallest of which held the unconscious Elizabeth in his arms, "GIVE HER BACK!" He demanded as a feral growl left his throat.

"We must get the princess to safety." One of the other knights stated then as they looked about themselves nervously.

"Hey, that's our line." Ban huffed as he and the giantess slid to a stop behind Meliodas.

"Who do you think you are?" The knight to the left questioned in a strict tone as he stepped forward.

"I am the man that's gonna kick your ass." Meliodas growled as he looked up at the mans face that was covered in a mask that resembled a risked Boar. The three laughed at him then causing him to seethe with rage as he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter in his hand.

"Captain shouldn't have all the fun." Ban stars as he allowed his features to slip into a sly smile that caused his eyes to squint nearly shut as he studied the three before them.

"I'm for it!" Diane exclaimed as she slammed her fist into her palm, a wide smile painted her lips as she too stared down their opponents.

"Do we really have to guys?" King asked as he scratched his light auburn hair while lounging on his deep green and black spotted floating pillow.

"Yes." The undead man and the giantess looked him down with fire in their eyes as they answered him in unison. The smaller man attempted to sink further into his pillow to hide from their glares. Meliodas did not care to pay attention to their small conversation, his attention was on the back of the silverettes head, which was tucked into the knights arms like one would hold a sleeping baby. The fact that the man was holding her so close to himself caused the rage that was bubbling in his veins to turn into an all out boil. He could feel himself in the verge of losing control even as he fought against it. He couldn't give into his wrath, not now, not with Elizabeth in the way where she could get hurt by him. His eye twitched uncontrollably as he studied the way her long silver hair fell over the mans armored arm.

"I really don't want to kill anyone while Elizabeth is around, she has an idea that I am really a good guy and I don't want to do anything to change that." He growled as he took a step closer to the much larger men.

"We did not wish to kill before the princess either," the one holding her stated as he chuckled, "however in her current state that is no longer an issue. You see, our dear princess is asleep and will be asleep until we return her to her home. The Castle." He emphasized the last two words as Meliodas took another step towards him.

"I won't let that happen." He stated as he narrowed his eyes and slid his broken sword from its sheath. The knight before him could not trace his movements as he sliced upwards and knocked his arms upwards with the broken blade. Elizabeth's body went flying above them like a rag doll, her arms flailing about her body and her legs flying upwards as her body began its decent. There was no time for any of them to react before Meliodas was climbing the Holy Knight that was holding her before hand like a tree and kicking off his helmeted head to catch her midair before landing just in front of his companions. He held her tightly as his sword found its way back into its sheath before his hand reached down to lift her legs upwards. Before he looked back up from her face he was holding her bridal style with her arm tucked carefully between his side and his elbow.

"It's okay, your safe now." He whispered softly to her before turning and handing her off to Diane's large waiting hands, "take care of her." He stated firmly to the giantess who nodded firmly before removing her backpack and carefully laying her out among her belongings.

"You can trust me Captain." She stated as she slipped the backpack once more over her shoulders. A quick nod from him and she was up and running towards the trees that lined the large mountains behind them. The three Knights went to chase behind her but where stopped by the three male Sins who jumped right into action. Meliodas went for the bastard that had held Elizabeth so closely as Ban went for the slightly shorter one to the mans left. Kings Sacred Treasure Chastifol was sent after the one to his right as they collided in the middle of the field behind the Tavern.

The battle was shorter than any of the Sins were expecting, they parried every blow that the Holy Knights threw at them and delivered blows that they did not seem to be able to dodge. Something was bugging the floating fairy king about this entire encounter as he sent the armored man flying once again without the smallest amount of resistance. He hovered closer to his captain as the blonde punched the Knight he was fighting so hard that a large dent appeared in the chest of his armor before he flew back a good sixty yards only to be stopped by a large rock on the edge of the field.

"Captain, does something seem odd to you about this battle?" He asked as he leaned his face over the shoulder of the blonde."this seems to easy to me."

"I know." Meliodas huffed as he whipped the fine sheen of sweat from his brow, "it's almost as if we are going up against three training dummies rather than Holy Knights." He straightened up causing the other male to shift his position a few feet to the left to avoid having his head slammed by his captains shoulder. He dusted off his short white pants and adjusted his dark black vest around his shoulders.

"Almost like they are just trying to stalk us or something." Ban grumbled as he ground his foot into the final knights helmet.

"Yeah." Meliodas cracked his neck and looked towards where Diane's large footprints lead into the trees, "we need to go after them." He stated before rushing alongside her footprints towards the trees.

Diane was crouched over her backpack when they found her, it was open and she was holding one finger carefully over the sleeping girls face. She didn't even notice that they had caught up with her before she felt Meliodas climbing over her knee to look down at the contents of her backpack. She turned to watch as he crawled into her bag alongside her and placed his hand gently on her forehead while resting his own forehead against the same hand.

"Come on Elizabeth wake up." He whispered as his eyes closed and his free hand clenched into a fist.

"I don't think she can." King stated as he hovered near Diane's face, lounging on his pillow as he did so, "that spell that was put over her reminds me of another one from five hundred years ago, a princess was cursed to sleep forever in her tower. It was broken but I can't quite remember how."

"If it's a curse I know someone who could cancel it." Ban stated as he leaned against the side of the large backpack, "but you aren't going to like it." He added with a sigh.

"Merlin." Meliodas sat up and moved his hand to cup her cheek gently as he spoke, "you're right Ban, I don't like it but she's the best chance we have."

"To Camelot then?" Diane questioned.

"Yes, to Camelot. Preferably before whoever we were being stalked for arrives." The blonde hair on his head fell over his eyes as he stood up and continued to look down on her sleeping form, "let's get her to the Boar Hat, it'll be easier for her if she travels in a bed."

No one argued with him as they made their way back to the Boar Hat, the sleeping princess was set upon his back in a piggy back style as the blonde motioned for the silver haired fox Sin to open the tavern door. She was carried up the first flight of stairs and maneuvered carefully onto the bed that he had been so happy to share with her just a night before, when he had been so rudely called away from her side by the red eyed fox. Not ever the pig, who had seemed to recover at some point during their battle, put up a fight as he slid into the bed alongside her and ran his fingertips lightly around the curve of her jaw. His hand was shaking as he touched her creamy pale skin, it had been shaking ever since he really got a good look at her in Diane's backpack and he didn't even care to try to stop it. His one train of thought now was Elizabeth and her well being, whoever that mage was that laid this curse on her would pay with the full amount of his wrath being taken out on her. He would make sure of that.

"Meliodas?" His thoughts were cut off abruptly by the pigs nose nudging his foot gently, "will Elizabeth be okay?" He asked softly. Of course, he hadn't been around when they discovered what was wrong with her and made their plans. He almost slapped his palm to his face at the thought of how stupid he had been to make plans to travel to the other kingdom but not tell the worried pink pig.

"Hey Hawk, I need you to go tell your mom to head to Camelot." He whispered even though it was more than apparent that she would not awaken if he didn't.

"Oh, okay. Should we make any stops along-"

"No." he cut the pig off, speaking a bit louder than before as he sat up to face everyone who had gathered in the room and the large image of Diane's face in the window, "no stopping, we take what we have and go straight to King Arthur's castle. This is for Elizabeth." Though the other two had not even been properly introduced to her yet they held the same enthusiasm for his idea as Ban held, of course they would, it was an order from their captain.

"Right, I'll go tell momma to head out then I'll be back to check on Elizabeth," the pig stated as he turned to face the others who stood in the doorway, "don't do anything weird while I'm gone." He stated half heartedly as he made his way past the other two males and out of sight.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: End**

 _Hey guys! Added-OC here once again. I hope that you all have been enjoying my story and are looking forward to more. If you want to leave a review to tell me how you feel about it be it good or bad then I would be honored to read all of them. I try to message everyone who leaves reviews on my stories and if anyone ever requests a character, story plot, etc I try my best to deliver it for them because you my dear readers are why I do this. In all honestly I was nervous posting this story just like I am every time I strike out to write for another Fandom, and I am more than happy to see just how many of you have come back to read chapter after chapter so from the bottom of my heart I would like to thank you all. Now, since I have your attention I wish to advert it to two other writers who have posted for this fandom. I do hope you guys will find the time to read their great stories as well._

 _Those two stories are;_

 _ **Destiny** \- by Fanficlove2014_

 _ **Til Death Do We Part** \- by ShadowTheCannibal_

 _These two stories are absolutely fantastic and **Destiny** was the story that inspired me to write this fanfiction. **Til Death Do We Part** is one I am currently reading and I love it as well, at least enough to recommend it to you guys and risk losing readers to a better writer or two! I hope that doesn't happen but if it does at least I know that the better writers on here got you guys. Luv (fanficlove2014) is a really great person on top of being a great writer. I have had the pleasure of contacting her directly and she is just the best. I have not had the chance to message ShadowTheCannibal but I believe that they could be just a great as Luv, just going off their authors note that is._

 _I hope you all enjoyed either my work or enjoy theirs, or both.. both is good to!_

 _With much love to you all,_

 ** _Added-OC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Sleeping Beauty and the Wrathful Beast Part 2**

Merlin could feel them coming from the second they entered to kingdoms border. She could sense her captains pent up energy along with a small amount of the energy that the others carried with them from all those miles away. It never surprised her of course, being able to sense his magical energy over everyone else's, it was due to the fact that he just had so much of it inside him that she sometimes found herself wondering how such a small body could hold all of it inside without bursting at the seams. She could also feel something sinister below everything else, a curse that seemed to seep through their magic like poison, this caused her usually playful features to morph into a deep frown as worry wrinkled her forehead.

"There is something bothering you correct?" She raised a brow as she looked down from her perch on the library ladder to see the pink haired doll that went by the name Gowther standing below her with his arms full of books and his glasses perched high on his nose, "you seem tense as if there is something coming that could possibly effect our stay here," he adjusted his glasses with one hand as he spoke causing her to smile at his normal behavior.

"Nothing too bad Gowther dear, the captain has just crossed Camelots borders and will be here within the day. I have a feeling that he may need me for something that will be quite interesting indeed." As she spoke she pulled a large dusty book from the shelf and blew softly across its cover to kick up what had settled there.

"Shall I prepare for his arrival, or warn the king?" The pink haired doll could always bring a smile to her lips with his monotone voice and straight forward ways. She slid down the ladder to land next to him and placed the book on top of the others in his arms.

"We will need rooms for four, no five, and Diane's special medicine as well." She stated as she turned to lead him from the library. He followed without a word just like always and did not question how she knew about their arrival or number of their company. She liked this about him, it was the reason she kept the doll so close to her the last five years.

* * *

They arrived, just as she predicted, when the sun was just beginning its decent into twilight. Meliodas sis not bother sending word ahead that they were coming, causing many people to run screaming as they caught sight of the Giantess and huge pig making their way towards the capital. He did not care however, his entire mind had been dedicated to the sleeping girl, even going so far as to soak a clean towel in broth to drip down between her lips to make sure the curse would not leave her malnourished. He was every part the worrisome nursemaid, staying in the room with her during the week long journey and tending to every need of hers that he could think of while not allowing the others near her. His more feral side was slowly taking over his mind, causing him to hover protectively over her body whenever anyone entered their room, like a dragon guarding its treasure from anyone who dared threaten to take it from him. He found himself in that position once again as the door slowly creaked open to reveal the white haired man wearing a red leather suit to match his eyes.

"You captain~" he called out merrily, ignoring his odd behavior for now in leu of passing along the information he had, "we are near to the castle now, dontcha think you should get ready to see the king, you haven't really showered or anything for close to a week now." The news brought a bit of green back to the short mans now dark eyes but he did not move his arms from their protective stance as he stared down the taller man.

"Get out." He growled low in his throats as he gave the order.

"Sure sure." The fox Sin sighed as he stepped backwards and rested his hand on the door handle, "I don't know what's gotten into you captain but you gotta snap out of it before we hand her over to Merlin, don't want you snapping and losing your mind when she tries to examine her." His suggestion was met with a growl as he shut the door just as slowly as he had opened it.

He looked back down at the sleeping princess as he pulled his shirt to his nose and carefully did a testing sniff. Ban was right, he needed a shower and a change of clothes before he saw Merlin and the young King Arthur. With his eyes still locked onto her sleeping face he stood and let out a small sigh, slapping his face a few times to attempt to pull himself out of the state he had been in the last few days. He gave her one last look over his shoulder as he pulled his hurt and vest over his ahead in one quick motion, his eyes scanned for any signs of her waking up to no avail as he finished pulling the fabric free of himself and tossed it beside his wardrobe in the floor. His shoes were next and then his belt and pants, he kept his eyes firmly on her form as he undressed but saw no change in her at all. With a sigh he turned to his bath room and slowly opened the door.

"Okay stop thinking about her for a while and focus on getting ready." He mumbled as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. It was easy to clear his mind after the steaming hot water was rushing over his head, causing his blonde tresses to fall over his eyes and shoulders as he leaned his head forward to allow the water to run over his shoulder blades.

* * *

Darkness spread out before her, how long had she been running through the darkness now? She wasn't sure, she just knew that she had to get to the end of the darkness if she ever wanted to escape this place. Her head pounded, or she thought it did, this place was funny like that. Her body was lighter than air and heavier than a mountain at the same time as she ran, never tiring and never feeling the burn of activity on her muscles. She was beginning to fear that she was no longer in the same realm as the others, as Sir Meliodas. Her mismatched eyes widened as the sight of bright blonde locks appeared before her. He had his back to her, walking with his hands in his pockets and seeming to not notice her presence as he lazily strode through the darkness. She reached out to him and picked up her pace only to see him farther away than before. She had to get to him. She had to! Her feet pounded loudly in her ears as she picked up her pace, her hand held steadily out before her in hopes of catching hold of him.

"Sir Meli-" she stopped short as he turned to face her. His eyes were black pools and deep blackish purple markings covered half of his body as he stared blankly at her. He raised and arm that morphed into a large black claw before swiping down at her. She pulled her hands up to guard herself and shut her eyes tightly as she screamed out her terror, the attack never came and when she opened her eyes she was alone once again.

* * *

"It's like she's stuck in a bad dream." Hawk snorted as he and the other two males crowded around her bed. The sound of the shower in the next room was faint making it easier for them to hear her soft moans that she released as she lay completely still.

"Yeah but we can't get her to wake up." Ban grumbled as he poked her cheek, Hawk swatted his hand away with one hoof as he leaned in close to sniff her cheek.

"She smells bad, like something is wrapped around that is decaying. I can barely smell her underneath it." The pig snorted as he pulled back from her and paced along the side of the bed.

"My thoughts exactly." They turned to see Meliodas stepping out of the bathroom door, his skin was glistening with the damp and his hair Hun limply around his head as he adjusted the towel around his waist to rest tighter against his skin. He lifted the spare towel that was draped across his shoulders to wipe his face dry.

"Captain, you thinking that somethin' strange may be goin' on, besides the curse I mean." The undead man leveled his bright red eye with the captains now much lighter green ones as he spoke.

So the shower idea did help a little.

"Something strange is going one here." Meliodas stated as he made his way to the wardrobe and threw one of his long white button down shirts over himself before removing the towel and slipping into a fresh pair of pants, "first off, why in the hell did the mage put her to sleep but not teleport with her straight to the castle, why where they trying to stall us, what in the hell did they think would happen sending a group of newly trained knights after us who claimed to be apart of the Holy Knights order?" He dried his hair slowly as he walked over to the others while voicing his thoughts. He did not get. Loser than a yard from Elizabeth out of fear for his more demonic and feral side taking control of him once again.

"You noticed that too huh?" Ban placed his fingers around his chin and rested his free hand on his hip as he pondered what had been on everyone's mind for days now.

"Plus the strange scent that isn't really on her," the short captain pulled a chair from nearby back to where he was standing and sat down in it. Now that he was free of whatever had a hold on him he was thinking clearer and going over all the possibilities in his mind, "like Hawk said you can still smell her under it but the two scents aren't mingling. It's like she's in a bubble and the scent is circling that bubble. I am assuming it's a protection of some sort, to make sure the curse isn't broken just because another mage cancels it."

"So what do you suggest?" King asked then, speaking up for the first time and causing the captain to level his now nearly normal eyes on him.

"We do like we planned, if Merlin can't cancel it she can still figure out how to break it. I trust her completely for that." He stated as he leaned back in his chair. The others nodded at him before turning to look at the castle they steadily approached from the window.

"Won't be long now." Ban sighed and scratched his hair. It was Meliodas' turn to nod as he looked down on the sleeping princess once again.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were already on the large patio that Mama Hawk pulled to a stop beside, waiting on them no doubt and probably because Merlin warned the young king of their approach ahead of time. Meliodas was on the porch of the Tavern as the giant pig pulled to a stop beside them. He noted the vial of bright purple liquid between the mages breasts as the two stepped onto the green fur of the pig and made their way across it to meet them.

"Yo!" He called as merrily as he could as he lifted his arm to give them a small wave. The sin of gluttony simply smiled and cocked her hip to one side as she eyed him carefully.

"Great Knight Meliodas!" The young king exclaimed as he held his arms out as if sizing up the smaller man, "we are honored that you decided to pay our kingdom a visit and wish for you and your comrades to join us in my castle tonight. A visit from you is truly a moment to celebrate for all of Camelot." He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips as the king spoke to him, the young man certainly thought highly of him and his little group of friends after all.

"I don't think the cap'n wants to celebrate much. But I'll drink his ale for him." He stuck his leg out quickly and tripped the undead man as he finished speaking behind him, watching with a entertained smirk as the man fell head over ass to land at the kings feet.

"It appears that Sir Ban has already consumed the recommended amount of Ale and then some." His bright green eyes landed on the shoulder length pink hair of the doll as its own golden eyes landed upon the still splayed out Ban, "might I suggest he drink water or some tea with honey until his cognitive abilities as well as his motor skills return to normal?" He smirked as the doll tilted its head to rest its cheek against its finger as it spoke.

"Hey Gowther, how have you and Merlin been lately?" The short captain called out as he waved once again from his spot on the porch.

"We have been both quite busy and intrigued with our new studies." The doll answered him with his usual flat voice.

"So what is the meaning of your visit if it isn't to sample our kingdoms ale?" The young king asked as he looked between the three sins that were still on their feet. Meliodas could not control his face slipping into a deep frown as his eyes darkened, he didn't want to think of that as soon as they arrived but when the subject was brought up, even if the person didn't realize they had, he felt the sudden urge to run back to his room and guard Elizabeth like she was made of glass.

"About that," he sighed and leaned his head forward, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes as he did so, "I need to borrow Merlin for a while." He stated with an unusually serious voice for him.

"I see." The mage stated as she slid one hand up to scratch at her Boar symbol on her neck, "but first things first," she pulled the vial of purple liquid out from between her breasts and shook it slowly while holding the top in her fingers, "we need to get you guys settled in."

* * *

It wasn't easy to get Elizabeth into the castle.

Mainly because Meliodas wouldn't let go of her so the rest could maneuver her inside.

"This is a very strange reaction our dear captain is having." Merlin commented from the doorway of the room where she had been placed, she and Ban stood there watching the captain hover over her while a dark black swirl curled on his skin over his left eye.

"He's been like this close to a week now, if you can convince him to get away from her for a bit he returns to normal but the longer he stays like that the harder it is." Ban yawned into his hand as he tapped his toes on the ground to adjust his boot, "So do you think you can fix her? She is the Princess of Lyoness." He stated when he had determined his boot was properly adjusted.

"I will have to look into it, kings theory on a sleep curse is interesting though. I do remember reading something about them in one of the books inside the Kings library. I shall retire there and return with my findings. Please get him away from her if you can." She stated as she swished her body around flamboyantly before disappearing into a spark of white light, leaving Ban alone in the hallway to contemplate just how he would do that.

"Hey capt'n~" he called out cheerily, why don't we go to the grand hall with the others and get a bite to eat? You can bring Ellie back some broth afterwards, she must be hungry by now." He leaned into the doorway as he watched the captain perk up. His eyes looked more focused after his words settled in and he even moved from his position on the bed and took a few steps towards the undead man. The mark began to fade as he drew closer to his old friend and his eyes began to regain their usual green tints.

"Ban?" His voice was weak and shaky as he asked the mans name.

"Hey man, come on I know you gotta be hungry. You haven't eaten in three days now." Ban wrapped one arm carefully around his captains shoulder and led him out of the room, shutting the door with his free hand so that the blonde could not think of running back to her and turn back into whatever she made him into at that point.

"Okay." The small captain seemed more defeated than happy to join them at their meal. They made their way to the dining hall in silence and were greeted by a shrunken Diane who wrapped her arms tightly around Meliodas and squeaked with delight.

"Oh captain!" She practically cheered as she shoved his face into her breasts, "look how little I am! Merlin says she has enough minimal potion to last me a long time too so we can go on dates!" She gave him a firm squeeze as she hugged his head into her chest. His muffled reply caused her to release him from her chest, he stumbled back and took in a deep inhale before his now bright green eyes settled on her face.

"I'm good Diane, maybe you can take King instead okay." He stated as he carefully stepped past her and eyed the other two in the dining hall. King and Gowther where hunched over a book, both reading intently as their food went untouched on their plates that rested by their elbows.

"Whatcha guys reading?" He asked as he leaned between their heads to get a good look at the book. His eyes widened as the image of a sleeping maiden surrounded by a veil of dark mist registered in his mind.

"We are looking for a cure to the young Princess Elizabeth's ailment as Lady Merlin requested." Gowther answered him as he turned his golden eyes on the captains worry filled features. He watched as the blondes eyebrows pulled together as if in concentration as he studied the book.

"However..." King began as he bit down on his index fingernail.

"However?" Meliodas looked between them as he urged them to tell him more.

"However all of our findings tell us that the best way to break a spell such as this one is to give the afflicted a kiss on the lips." The goat sin stated flatly.

"No problem! I could have fixed this days ago!" Meliodas' mood lighten considerably as he turned, practically skipping in place while preparing to return to her side.

"Hang on a minute!" King exclaimed, distracting and stopping Meliodas in his tracks. He turned back to face the fairy king as his eyebrows arched up with curiosity.

"Yeah, what's up man?" He asked as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"The kiss has to be preformed by someone of royal blood. A true king, queen, prince, or princess." Gowther stated as he watched their encounter with a bored expression. Meliodas' mood darkened considerably then as his green eyes settled on King.

"You aren't kissing her." He stated in a low growl. The fairy blushed heavily as he began to strutted and wave his hands between them.

"N-n-no I-I I d-didn't say th-that!" He exclaimed, "Gowther!" He turned to beg the other Sin with his eyes.

"The kiss is best performed by one in the same species, for best results true loves first kiss is often used." Gowther stated as he adjusted his specticals, "however the true love part can often be overlooked as long as the kisser is royal and within the same species." Meliodas' shoulders dropped as he let the dolls words sink in. He turned to look at the others just as Merlin materialized in the room. She took one look at the blonde in the center of the room and her usual smirk dropped into a serious line in her lips.

"I am assuming he knows." She stated as she crossed her arms across her chest and stared down each one of them individually.

"Well, most of it." King mumbled.

"Most of it?" Both Merlin and Meliodas asked as one.

"Yes." King squeaked as his pillow floated over from a chair in the corner and he used it to hide behind.

"We did leave out the detail of who would be the one awakening the princess." Gowther stated in his same flat voice. His eyes went to Merlins face automatically, if King wasn't kissing her and he couldn't kiss her the WHO WAS KISSING HIS ELIZABETH?!

"Calm down now dear captain." The woman practically purred as she placed her hand on his shoulder lightly. His glare turned on her and she gave the shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Now you must remember that it is for the good of the princess and the only way that we can break the curse." She began.

"Go on." He was growling again as his eyes darkened considerably.

"There is only one person in this entire kingdom that meets the criteria that the book has given us," she stated as she moved to squat down before him to where their eyes were level with one another, "Arthur has to kiss her if we ever want her to wake up. That is why I have already sent him to her room to fulfill the mission while you were away."

None of the other Sins knew what happened exactly in that second, Meliodas moved far too quickly for even Gowther to keep up. When they had a moment to realize what happened Merlin was on the ground flat on her back, Gowthers head was in his lap along side Bans, and King and Diane were a tangled mess in the corner. Meliodas was nowhere in the room with them.

"Oh boy." Ban stated as his head was shoved back onto his shoulders, "I do believe I saw the captain go all black there for a second."

* * *

He busted through the door just as the gold clad king pressed his lips onto the lips of the woman that was his. His rage flared out from his body as he rushed forward, knocking the king halfway through the opposite wall as he scooped the princess up with one arm. She moaned and moved her face against his chest as he held her tightly, his Elizabeth his and no one else's. His eyes grew wider as their blank stare turned to the doorway where the others had managed to make it to. The tallest male reached out to them and he wrapped both arms around her protectively. They couldn't have her, he wouldn't let them. A pair of jet black wings grew from his back and he looked upwards, moving a hand to her head to shield it as they soared through the roof of the room. He could faintly hear them calling out to him as he circled above the castle once before adjusting her in his arms where she lay bridal style. Only when he was sure that she wouldn't fall did he take off at breakneck speed towards the mountains behind the capital. She was shifting in his arms as he flew and he could feel hear heartbeat quicken as she began to wake. A curious sniff told him that the strange smell surrounding her was fading which caused his hearts to slow their beats as his fear for her safety subsided.

* * *

Back at the castle the others pulled Arthur free of the wall and Merlin gave him a quick once over as he sat on the bed under the destroyed roof. When she was satisfied with her findings she stood with her fingers curled over her chin as she stared down the battered and bruised young king.

"I have one question for you." She stated before bending at the waist and leaning towards him, "did you manage to kiss her, or even brush your lips on hers?"

"Yes." Arthur stated seriously as he rubbed his shoulder, "right before whatever that was kidnapped her."

"I think it's more like forced protection." Ban laughed heartedly as his red eyes settled on the ceiling. His eyes did not share in the laughter that he was expelling from his lips as they narrowed at the sight.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: End**

 _So this was supposed to be a two parter but I just cant seem to end it so soon, the third part will be out soon and hopefully it will be the end of The sleeping Beauty and The Wrathful Beast. I am attempting to make this story at least fifteen chapters but when I get going it is hard to stop so it may be even more. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story and please feel free to leave a review on it so I can see what my readers think of my work._

 _With love to you all,_

 ** _Added-OC_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Sleeping Beauty and The Wrathful Beast Part 3**

The first thing she registered was the fact that it was that her back was warm and her front was not. The next thing she noticed was the fact that the air around her smelled damp, moist even. Her side ached and it felt as if she was sleeping on a rock. Once she pried her bright blue eye open she confirmed that she was in fact sleeping on a rock. She was in a shallow cave with a burned out fire a few feet in front of her and someone softly snoring into her neck. She stiffened as she felt whoever it was snake their arm around her waist and pull her against them gently. In the back of her mind she was going over what all she could remember from before she fell asleep; Hawk had been hurt and a mage had surrounded her with purple mist, Sir Meliodas had been running towards her and-

She peeked over her shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his messy blonde tresses. It was Sir Meliodas spooning her in the cave. He must have come to her rescue and hid out here with her until the mages spell wore off. She closed her eyes and leaned back to rest her head alongside his once again as another relieved sigh escaped her lips.

"Elizabeth." His voice close to her ear cause her to peek her eye open once again and turn to face him.

"Sir Meliodas thank you for saving," she stopped as the sight of the black markings above his eye caught her like a vice. The dream came back to her in waves then and she found herself fighting against his strangely strong grip to get away from him. His eyes popped open then and in that second the mark vanished completely. She was met with those deep emerald pools that could swallow her up if she looked into them for too long.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly, pulling her back into reality and back into the cradle of his arms.

"Where are we?" She asked softly rather than answering his question. The sight of him consumed by darkness still lingered in the back of her mind as she looked into his eyes and reminded herself over and over again that it was just a dream, it wasn't really him.

"Camelot." He stated as his fingers found and squeezed her butt cheek softly then a bit harder. She could feel herself blush as he massaged her bottom and fought against the urge to hide her face in his neck as his answer sunk in.

"We are already in Camelot, but, but it's only been a day!" She stammered out as his hand slid up to rest at the small of her back. He smiled and leaned up on his elbow to look down at her as she struggled with her response.

"It's been about a week, and we didn't stop anywhere." He explained slowly. She paled at the information, how had it been that long?! She could clearly remember that she had discovered Hawk injured the morning before and that she was almost captured when she saw him running. It was so clear in her mind and it had to be right.

Because if it wasn't all that remained was the vast empty darkness.

"A week?" The sound that she managed to wrangle from her throat was barely more than a squeak as she asked the question. He sat up then, gently removing her from his arms as he pulled up his knees and rested his elbows on them. The look on his face then was confusing to her, a mix of emotions from Anger to concern to sadness that caused his usually boyish features to look sharper in the mid morning light.

"Yeah," he stated after a pause so long that she began to worry he was not answering her at all, "the mage that was with those knights, she put you under some sort of sleeping spell that we couldn't break in Lyoness without taking you back to your father. We decided that since you couldn't go back there and take the risk of being captured as well we would bring you to Camelot so that Arthur could-" she could hear him swallow the lump in the back of his throats as he turned his face farther away from her. When his messy blonde hair was all she could see he continued, "so Arthur could do the one thing that would save you from it." She watched his hands ball into fists as they hung in the air and felt her heart break at the sight of him so broken before her, "I couldn't do anything to help you, I watched over you the entire time and I couldn't help you because I wasn't good enough. I failed at protecting you and I failed at saving you." He turned back to her and she pulled him into her arms, not even caring in that moment that in doing so his face would be pressed into her chest, not caring that he may not have wanted her to do that.

He did want her to though, in fact he needed it. After seeing her being kissed by another man his rage had exploded inside him, it had taken over every aspect of his being and he lost control. The fact that he caused the cave they now rested in to form by punching the side of a mountain to relieve himself of the pressure the rage built up inside him was evidence enough of that. She didn't need to know that though, she the perfect vision of a woman in front of him who was willingly pulling his body into hers did not need to know that barely six hours before he was ready to behead the king of the fucking country because he couldn't stand seeing him kissing her. She didn't need to know about the demon roaming inside the deepest recesses of his mind that just wanted her to be his and only his because that was how it was meant to be.

"Please don't feel like that Sir Meliodas. You stayed with me and watched over me even when I couldn't thank you for it. By doing that you protected me and asked noting of me in return. You are still with me even after everything and all you asked was if I was okay! How could I ever repay you for your kindness?" She was nearly in tears as she asked this and the faint sound of it in her words caused him to look up into her face. He could still smell the kings lips on hers at the close distance that they had ended up being from each other. He didn't want her to smell like that man anymore. His hands slipped around her back and one slid down to rest on her bottom while the other stayed firmly on the dip of her back.

"I have an idea," he began, his voice growing just as he looked steadily into her eyes, "but I only want you to do it if you want to do it." She nodded firmly at him with a fresh fire of determination in her eyes, he had to close his own for a second and talk down his second head before he could continue, "i, Elizabeth the only thing that I want you to do, the only thing that I want right now is for you to kiss me." Her eye widened for only a split second before she gave him another determined nod. He felt like he could fly in that moment, watching her uncertainly closing her eyes and puckering her lips only slightly as if she was afraid she would do it wrong sent waves of happiness rolling through him. How could this lovely image before him ever do anything wrong? He felt like chuckling but held it back as he leaned up to press his lips against her own.

It was heaven, her lips were like smooth silk flowing over his own and tasted like warm milk and honey. He did not understand how she could taste so good when all she had for nearly a week was meat broth, but he knew he wanted more. His hands found their way to her cheeks and he gently leaned forward, deepening the kiss and forcing her back onto her back as he did so. He dared not break the kiss out of fear that this would be it, the first and last kiss that he would share with this beloved goddess on earth that had stolen his head the very first time she managed to squeak out "thank you" after he felt her up and used a silly excuse like checking for her heartbeat. His hands found their way down to her chest and lightly squeezed her breast carefully as he tested the waters. She let out only the softest of moans but that was enough for his manhood to fully awaken. He dived in for more by allowing one of his hands to slide down to grasp her upper thigh as his tongue gently prodded her lips to ask for entry.

Her lips parted and he felt like he could die in that moment and be completely happy. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth as if it was a treasure trove, it rolled over her own and the two preformed a short dance of sorts as his rolled around hers over and over before flicking up to lick the roof of her mouth slowly. Another moan, louder this time, left her and he drank it up as if he were dying of thirst and her moans were the life sustaining water that he needed. He could not think of anything that could ruin the euphoria that he felt in that moment, she could pull away and slap him across the cave that very second and it would not ruin his mood in the slightest, she could hate him, far all he cared, after this and he would still be able to go on knowing that for one moment she was truly all his.

What he did not expect in that moment was a massive ball of pink slamming into his side and causing his body to form a small crater in the back of the cave. He also didn't expect a pink haired doll and an light chestnut haired fairy to then help his Elizabeth to her feet and gently urge her to the front of the cave where a white haired beast and a brunette miniature giantess waited for them.

"What the hell do you think you were doing with Elizabeth!?" Hawk, the ball of pink that had sent him flying, demanded as he glared up at Meliodas who was busy dusting himself off while keeping his eyes locked on her silver tresses.

"I don't know what you mean." He stated as cheerily as he could while his demon screamed in his mind that they were taking his Elizabeth away from him.

"You were taking advantage of her!" The pig accused.

"No I wasn't," he explained, "I asked and she accepted. If you don't believe me just ask her." He was so proud of himself for showing restraint for a second in that moment, because he could say the one thing that the overprotective hog could not have a comeback for.

"We will see about that," the pig seemed to carry a warning in his tone as he trotted up alongside Elizabeth and glared at him over one shoulder. He shook his head and smiled at the short lived memory before retrieving his vest from where he had laid it out for her to sleep on and slipped it over his shoulders. It smelled like her. He was in heaven once more as he practically slipped up to his companions that were waiting by the mouth of the cave.

* * *

He was placed in a room far away from her as soon as they arrived at the castle. He did not fight it because of the immense regret he held within him for his actions the previous night. He also did not fight it when the menacingly calm mage stepped into the room and shut the door tightly behind herself. His palms were sweaty and his foot would not stop bouncing as his nerves peaked up at the sight of the large leather bag that she carried in her right hand. The others had not been around Merlin as long as he had, sure they had an idea of how she worked but he had actually experienced it first hand. He knew that she was going to use him as a test subject and he knew it was because he had given in to his demon the previous night.

"So, how long has it been hmm dear Captain?" She asked as she practically glided over to the table by his bed and set her bag on its surface.

"Three, maybe four hundred years? I don't know it all kind of blurs together after a while." He begrudgingly answered as he glared down at his still bouncing foot. She let out a soft tsk sound as she opened the bag and pulled out a large needle and a vial that she laid out on the table. The vial gave off a soft white glow in the near darkness of the room and he could already feel himself tending at the thought of that being shot into his veins.

"Do you remember what made you, oh what was the term we decided upon again?" She asked as she carefully filled the needle from the vial without looking up at him. He tapped his fingers on his knees to try to relieve some of his nervous energy as he concentrated on what she was saying.

"Raging out." He stayed with a frown.

"Yes, that's right, Raging Out. Do you remember what made you rage out?" She asked as she turned to face him and flicked the bend of his elbow sharply.

"I guess it started when I saw a holy knight holding Elizabeth like he was carrying her after they-"

"Bridal style." She suggested, cutting him off before he could finish. He nodded firmly as he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah like, that. Then it just got worse and worse, slowly though. It wasn't like last time so I couldn't control it most of the time." He frowned as he spoke and clenched his fingers against the fabric covering his knees.

"Hmmm, interesting. It seems almost instinctual. I have a theory." She almost seemed giddy as she slid the needle into his skin and shot the goddess spring water into his veins. He winced and jumped a bit at the burning pain that rolled through his body but felt relieved when the demon in the back of his mind grew quieter and quieter until he could hear it no more.

"Do tell." He hissed as he pulled his arm up to rest his fist by his face.

"Well considering the, position that you were in when we finally found you my educated guess would be that you are going through a form of a heat cycle. A Demonic rutting if you will." She stated with a smirk.

"Okay, so what I wait a few weeks and then we go back to normal?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"No." the mage daedpanned him, "going off of all that I know about your kind, things will last a lot longer than normal for you."

"How much longer?" His voice was low and demanding as he spoke.

"A rough estimate? Hmm maybe a hundred years maybe more." His jaw dropped. There was no way that he could avoid Elizabeth for the rest of her life all because he was going through what he assumed was Demonic puberty? He was brought out of his troubled thought with her next statement, "however considering how you have reacted to both Diane and myself within these couple of days I do not believe that it exactly like any heat that has gone documented before. It is more like you have marked her and it is causing you to become obsessive and possessive at the same time."

"What does that mean?" He asked cautiously.

""Well my dear captain, it means you have made a subconscious decision to mate with her, and as far as I know Demons tend to mate for life. As in they live and die with their mates." She stated slowly.

"You mean," he began but couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Afraid so my dear Captain, since the moment you decided she was your mate, be it consciously or not, you sealed your fate. You will live as long as she does and vice versa."

"Fuck." He breathed as he fell back to lay across the foot of the bed. How was he supposed to tell Elizabeth this, how could he tell her? This was very much in the realm of things that she did not need to know, however now that he knew they had this connection he couldn't just hide it from her, right?

"There is a silver lining here." Merlin brought him out of his thoughts once more by speaking in her intently interested voice.

"Oh yeah?" He asked without taking his eyes off of the ceiling above him.

"There are old writings from the Holy War, women who were raped and impregnated by Demons who went on to live hundreds of years after childbirth. It seems to me that the demons blood remained in their bodies and sustained them as said demons mate." He could practically hear the smirk in her voice so it was no surprise to him to see it when he propped himself up on his elbows.

"You WANT me to fuck Elizabeth?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That's up to you Captain, that is if you want her to live longer than what, hmm seventy, eighty more years tops." The mage gave him a gentle pat on the head as she stood to leave, "feel free to join us when your ready for dinner." She stated before turning on her heel and sashaying her way out of the room. Her allowed himself to fall back once again and stared up at the ceiling once agin.

It was possible he could get her pregnant but how would he explain to her why he was doing that's things that he would have to, nay that he was currently very happily fantasizing doing to her in order to make that happen. He couldn't help the small smirk that danced across his lips as he allowed his eyes to slip closed and just remembered the way she sounded, felt, tasted, hell he didn't even care that he was rudely knocked off of her by Hawk. He was just happy that he had those memories, no matter how short they may have been lived. His body felt lighter than ever as he pushed himself up to his feet in one clean motion and slipped his hands into his pockets as he moved to the door. The goddess spring water coursing through his veins was acting like a muzzle on a feral beast. The demon inside him was still there, but it was silenced for the most part as he made his way down the winding hallways towards the dining hall.

* * *

"Princess," she turned from where she sat before the vanity to see the auburn haired king standing in the doorway to the room she had been given in a very fine gold lined suit with a deep red fur lined cloak over top of it. His hands where behind his back and his face was a kind mask aided by a gentle smile that he aimed her way. She could feel her cheeks heat up at his gaze as the thought that it was the same way that Gilthunder looked at her sister Margret when he thought no one was looking at him crossed her mind.

"Good morning your majesty." She stated as she stood and gave him a small curtsy out of habit. He chuckled as he made his way into her room and bowed to her in return.

"Good morning Elizabeth, can I call you that?" He asked as he met her eyes.

"Y-yes that's fine." She stated as she looked down at her interlocked hands. She had decided to dress herself in one of the many fine gowns that were hanging in her wardrobe when she was shown into when they had entered the castle. It was long, brushing the floor where she stood, and was the color of warm honey with a white lace border along her collarbone and sleeves. There were pairs of shoes lined up in the bottom of the wardrobe that matched each dress, the ones that matched her particular choice had two inch heels and were wrapped in what she assumed was actual gold.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a tour of the gardens, the view of the flowers in the mid morning light is truly amazing." He stated after coughing nervously into his fist. She smiled at him then and released the death grip that she had on her own hands before smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

"I would love a tour of your gardens your majesty, I hear that Camelot has the finest of the surrounding kingdoms and have always wanted a view of them." She answered and returned the bright smile that he flashed her. She thought it was a bit strange that the king was the first to check up on her after how Hawk was acting when they had led her from the cave, however with it being his kingdom she had no right to turn down his simple invitation. She soon found herself slipping her arm through his offered one and following his lead out of her room and through the castle. They passed the dining hall with its wide open doors and she caught sight of the Sins all being loud and seeming to have the time of their lives as they ate and drank together. She saw Meliodas in the center of them all, being held by the neck by Ban who was halfway through giving the small captain a nooggie as the two of them smiled. All traces of how the others had treated him just hours before was gone, causing her to imagine them as more of a family than a band of outlaws as she moved past the door and lost sight of them.

They continued through the castle until they came upon a pair of large curve topped doors which he pushed open for her and held open until she was past him and admiring the lush plant life that spread out before her in his gardens. It was lovely, hundreds of thousands of flowers in every possible color she could think of and surrounded in the brightest greenery made long flowing lines between white brick walkways and curved up and around columns and arches that seemed to be made out of ivory itself. She turned to see him studying a rose bush nearby and smiled sweetly as she slipped into her royal mindset and training.

"Your gardens are certainly something to behold. They are quite lovely." She stated as she looked about them in awe.

"Thank you Elizabeth," he seemed to be testing her name as he spoke and returned her smile with one of his own, "I enjoy walking through them when I have a lot on my mind. I find the scenery relaxes me and makes it easier to think over hard situations." She nodded at his words and clenched her fist behind her back. It was the time to tell him about what she had heard the night that her sister was snatched from the room right next to her own.

"Your majesty I actually have something that I need to tell you." She began as she pulled her hands around to clench her fingers together before her skirt.

"Feel free to tell me anything Princess." He urged with a warm smile and a gentle hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: End**

 _It's October first everyone! that means that Halloween is only 30 days away and I am just ecstatic because that is my favorite holiday! I hope you all have a wonderful October and that you all get to go out and find that perfect Halloween outfit for you! If you decide to leave a review why don't you tell me what you want to be for Halloween? You aren't required to, I would just like to know what my readers are all into and what you all want to be._

 _Much Love,_

 **Added-OC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Love and War**

Meliodas chuckled as he watched the others around the bar, he rested his cheek against his hand as he watched Ban chasing Hawk around the tables and drunkenly slurring out illegible words as he stumbled over his own feet and held his hands out to the terrified pig. It was Ban who had suggested moving their little celebration into the bar shortly after Gowther pointed out that they were one away from having all of the Sins back together. His eyes settled on Merlin who was casually leaning against the bar with her well endowed chest out as her back arched against the wood behind her.

"Strange to think that only a few weeks ago you were manning this bar alone with Hawk." She stated as she looked over her shoulder to watch him cleaning out one of the many used mugs around him.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Elizabeth then we would all still be running around Lyoness with no real future goal. I guess she sort of put us back on track huh?" He asked as he leaned onto his elbows and smirked at King and Diane laying asleep on kings large green pillow.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." She stated with a frown as she turned in her stool to face the bar, "do you think we could held upstairs and talk in private captain?" She raised an eyebrow as she spoke and gave him a sly smile as he nodded and motioned to the stairs with his head.

They moved out of the room unnoticed by all but the pink haired doll who only looked up from his book long enough to casually blink at their backs as they headed upstairs before returning to what he was reading. Meliodas lead her into the room he had shared with Elizabeth before taking a seat at the foot of his bed and scratching his hair nervously as he watched the mage take a seat in the chair by his wardrobe. His eyes wondered around the room to settle on her face once again as the silence between them stretched on.

"So um, what did you want to discuss?" He asked carefully. She was the only one who had the slightest idea about the truth of who he was and that caused him to feel like she had the upper hand in all of their conversations. He watched as she crossed and uncrossed her legs a few times in an attempt to get comfortable in her chair before she opted to lean forward and place her elbow on one knee while her chin rested in her hand.

"I have attempted to find a way to tell you this, but I think it may just be best if I tell you it directly. You do remember what woke the princess from her slumber correct?" She asked with an amused smile on her lips.

"Yes, there is no need to remind me." He growled as his hands clenched into fists hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Well, turns out that the princess is a driud, the results of my experiment on her blood were very definite." She began, "now as far as I can tell the young King Arthur is very much human in all aspects. I know this will be hard for you to hear but there is only one way that his kiss could have broke her curse."

"What are you saying Merlin?" He demanded in a low serious tone.

"I have come to the conclusion at this time that since they were not apart of the same race then it has to be the TLC." She leaned back in the chair as she spoke and frowned, letting him know that she could not find a comfortable sitting position.

"TLC?" He asked as his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"The True Love Clause captain, he may just be her soul mate." She dated as she shifted to rest her cheek against her fist.

"No." he started flatly.

"No?"

"No. that can't be it, because, well you said it for yourself! She is mine. I loved her as Liz and I love her now and-"

"As Liz?" She asked as she stood to lean over him and held his chin between her fingers to make sure that he couldn't look away from her.

"She was my girlfriend, back when I was a holy knight in Danafor. She told me on the day that she died in my arms that we would meet again, and we did! Don't you see that she was right and that means that Elizabeth is my soul mate!" He stood causing her to back away as he turned to the window with his fists still clenched by his sides. He sighed and stuffed them into his pockets before he could get the urge to punch something. He felt the mages hand on his shoulder but did not turn to look at her. With the concoction she had made from the goddess spring water running through his veins he knew that his Demonic side would not show through but he still felt like he would explode if she said another word to him.

"Captain I-"

"I need some air." He cut her off as he shrugged his shoulder to knock her hand off and stomped his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him in the process.

He was still grumbling to himself as he stepped around the outside gates leading to the castle gardens. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and clenching onto the fabric inside them as he passed through an archway towards the back of the gardens, his mind going into dark spaces that he did not even want to contemplate but found himself doing so anyway.

"I would be honored if you would join me in this." His ears perked up at the sound of the young kings voice and he turned another corner, getting closer to the other male as his curiosity grew. His eyes grew wide as he fought sight of Elizabeth's long silver locks. He ducked behind a rose bush and placed his hand over his mouth as he attempted to steady his breathing.

"But when will it happen?" She asked, her sweet voice laced with emotions he could not figure out.

"My men say it will be within the month." His brow furrowed, what would be within the month? He bit down on his thumb as his anger flavored, were they discussing a marriage? They couldn't be talking about that! It was too soon and she had not acted as if she wanted to be with Arthur while she was in the cave with him. He had to get away before he lost control. If he lost Elizabeth then he feared that Danafor would be a footnote in the history of his wrath that the people believed. He ran before he could bring the one most important to him any harm. He continued to run as fast as he could until he was well away from the castle and the sun was setting behind him as he panted and poured with sweat while leaning against a tree.

* * *

"Within the month?" She questioned as she moved to investigate the only Rose she had spotted that had signs of wilting during her entire tour of the garden. The Holy Knights of Lyoness had begun to move on Camelot and would be at the young kings gates within the month. The war was so close at hand and there was no time to try to convince the Grandmasters to stop their rampage. She would have to play the part of war council to the king since she was the only one who knew many of the knights that would be attacking personally, the thought caused her stomach to sink. What if she ran into Griamore of even Gilthunder on the battlefield? Both had been assigned to guard her elder sisters and both had failed their missions and possibly captured her dear sisters themselves the night she escaped. How long had the Grandmasters been preparing for this war, certainly longer than her father or sisters had known and much longer than she knew herself. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought back on when the two Grandmasters had begun to act oddly to her, however no memory came to mind.

"Elizabeth, I cannot thank you enough for sharing this news with the Sins. Due to that I had time to set up scouts all along the towns bordering Lyoness and many are hidden in my own bordering towns and villages waiting for a sign of their approach. It was truly brace of you to set out on your own in order to save Camelot and we will forever be in your debt." He stated as one hand rested on his mighty sword Excalibur that was always by his side.

"I only hope I didn't escape too late." She whispered as she turned to face him once again, "all that time I spent under the sleeping curse, you could have already been making these plans with me and instead I was just as useless as I always am."

"But you aren't useless. I bet if you ask any of the Sins they will all say that you are an important part of their group." He stated as he smiled down at her assuringly. She returned it with a halfhearted one of her own.

"I don't know, Sir Meliodas is so much more powerful than anyone I have ever met and I cannot stand up with Diane when it comes to physical strength or Merlin when it comes to mental compacity. Even Ban has more survivability than-"

"Of course no one would sound impressive when compared to them. Trust me you have your strengths that will help all of the Sins when they need it most." His words were soft and reassuring as his gentle hand on her shoulder made her feel a bit better about herself.

"I would feel better if I could actively do something to help." She mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

"That is where my War council comes in Princess, with your intel we can plan an attack around their usual strategies. I have learned that in war many times people will use the same strategies with only slight modifications to trip up the enemy. This way we can be prepared for anything that they can throw at us." He firmly slammed the side of his fist into his open palm as he spoke, it was clear to her that he was growing excited about the oncoming battles ahead.

* * *

Just as the king predicted, barely a week under a month later she stood in the council room before a large map of Lyoness and Camelot and furrowing her brow as her head began to ache from the stress. It had been piling on a bit by bit every day and the lack of seeing Meliodas wasn't helping to relieve that. She worried her bottom lip as she studied the wooden figures on the map representing both armies. In just a few days they would collide in a bloody battle that could result in the death of thousands, many of them she knew at least through rumors and legends, and at most personally. Her eyes loved with the kings and she looked down quickly.

"We are all set to cut them off at the western mountains and bottleneck their efforts." He stated as he shifted the figures representing his armies to a mountain pass drawn on the map.

"Holy Knights from my kingdom will be apart of their forward ranks followed by the vanguard, Lyoness is infamous for sending their elites first in hopes that they can quickly take out their enemies." She stated in a serious tone that use to be reserved for important visits from neighboring nobles and royalties. Her shoulders had been squared and her eyes were sharper as they glanced over all the council members in the room, she was worried about how easily she fit the role that she had been assigned. Faint thoughts that perhaps she was meant to be here like this crossed her mind and she fought to suppress them. She didn't want to be here like this; she wanted to be back in the Boar Hat with Meliodas and the others, starving drinks and having fun after hours as she watched the others serve themselves their own drinks until they passed out around her and the captain.

"We have our own highly trained Holy Knights that we can send forward to combat their own while our vanguard moves over this pass to cut off theirs before they can join their main attack." The king pointed to a tiny ridge in the mountains as he spoke and she followed the movement of his hand with her eyes. A sudden pain shot down her arm like lightning causing her to grab it and wince against the feeling. She moved her hand away from her upper arm and was surprised when she did not see any blood.

"Princess?" She turned to an elder man who had stepped up to her and gently called out her title. She was panting against the pain that she was under and could barely keep her mind on what was happening around her.

"I need a moment. If you will all excuse me I believe that his majesty can take it from here." She managed to say through gritted teeth before fleeing the room and slamming the large doors behind herself. She rushed down the long hallways grabbing her arm against the pain that still coursed down it and hissing through each wave that rocked through the limb that hung limp at her side. Something was wrong and she didn't know how or why it was happening to her. She needed answers and there had been only one person that had been willing to answer all of her questions since she had awoken in Camelot.

"Gowther!" She called out as she slammed his personal chambers doors open loudly. The pink haired golden eyed man looked up from one of many books he had laid out around him before giving her a small frown.

"Good afternoon Princess, you appear to be in some form of distress, can I be of assistance in any way?" He asked in a flat monotone voice.

"My arm, something's wrong with my arm!" She exclaimed as she came to a stop before him.

"Strange, Merlin just brought the captain in with an injury to the same arm. Perhaps we should see her to find out what is going on here." He stated as he stood and offered her a arm that she took automatically before allowing him to lead him from his room and towards Merlins laboratory. She was fearful of what would happen when she got to it, the others hadn't gone into any details but all seemed very anxious about allowing the mage to use any of her techniques on them. Even the young King Arthur was frightened of going to her for help. She could feel an odd fear building in the pit of her stomach as the pinkette knocked softly on the doors to the mages lab and stood back to await an answer.

"Honest to the goddesses I will send the next person I see to another realm I swear by all that is-" the mage cut off her obvious rage filled rant as her eyes landed on the two outside her door. Her eyes fell on Elizabeth and she let out a small tired sigh and rubbed the spot between her eyes with two fingers, "let me guess," she stated as she braced herself on the doorway by placing her hands on either side of the opening, "there is something wrong with your arm?"

"Y-yes," she squeaked out nervously, "but how did you know?" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she asked the question. The mage huffed and covered her face with one hand as she leaned forward, keeping herself up with only one hand on the doorframe.

"I knew he would do something like this, I knew it even though he was warned," she grumbled under her breath, "You Hear Me Captain?! I KNEW YOU WOULD FUCKING DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" She shouted as she looked over her shoulder and into the room behind her. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she heard those words and she found herself looking around the mage to see if Meliodas was truly in the room behind her. Merlin let out another sigh and stepped to one side to allow the two to enter her lab. The pinkette helped her through the door and allowed her to explore deeper into the lab as he turned to speak to Merlin.

"You appear to be exhausted, perhaps a good nights rest would help your mood." He stated and she smiled while running his hair in a motherly fashion.

"Oh Gowther, never tell me what I need again." She stated with a warm smile before heading deeper into the woods, following the silver haired princess' footsteps.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaimed as he came into her view. He was sitting up on a table against the far wall with his arm in a crudely made sling and a bloodstain running down the side of his unbuttoned shirt. She rushed to him and placed her hand on the large cut above his shoulder, wincing as her own arm gave a painful throb.

"Hey Elizabeth, you're really aggressive today." He smiled as his good hand reached up to cup her breast and she jumped at his touch, letting out a small startled sound and turning a fine shade of crimson as she did so.

"I-I was j-just trying to get a look at your injuries." She explained as she looked away to hide the color on her cheeks from his bright green eyes, "what happened to you?" She questioned softly as she leveled her eyes on his arm once more.

"Just ran into someone who didn't like me much," he chuckled as he reached up to rub the top of her head as he looked over her shoulder to meet the gaze of Merlin who stood behind the princess with her arms crossed and her head tilted slightly as her eyebrows pulled together, with frustration or worry he couldn't tell.

"It appears that the same arm the Princess is experiencing pain in the captain was injured on." Gowther caught everyone's attention with his sudden statement and Merlin softly hummed as Elizabeth and Meliodas looked between each other, ones eyes full of worry and ones full of a strange fear.

"I did have a theory I wanted to test. I have already discussed this with the captain but if the princess would be so kind as to help me out I would like to give something a try." She held her hand out to the silver haired girl as she gave her a small smile. Elizabeth looked between the three before placing her hand in the mages upturned palm. A quick pain shot through her as the taller woman quickly stuck a needle deep into her skin before pulling it out quickly and watching the ruby liquid of the princess' blood slip out and trail down her hand slowly.

"Ow! What the hell?" They turned to see Meliodas frowning down at his hand, the same hand that Merlin stabbed on Elizabeth just seconds before.

"I warned you didn't I captain." She stated with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms before her chest. Elizabeth turned to him with her visible blue eye a wide saucer that reflected the worried look on his own face in its clear blue depths. He opened his mouth to speak but could not find the words to say, snapping it shit soon after and looking down at the floor.

"What are you talking about Lady Merlin?" She asked in a shaky nervous tone as she rubbed her arm absently, attempting to relieve herself of the phantom pain in it. The raven haired woman gave her a soft smile as she patted her shoulder. Elizabeth gave the mage a nervous look that caused her bottom lip to quiver a bit as she clenched her fists at her side to stop her fingers from shaking.

"We have a lot to discuss, why don't you hop down captain and we will find a nice quiet nook to talk." She beckoned them with a single finger as she turned on her heel to lead the small group out of the laboratory. Meliodas hopped down from the table as she moved away and rested his hand on Elizabeth's rump; he smiled as she let out another surprised noise and gave it a squeeze before striding ahead of her and following the taller woman as she practically cat walked out of the room. She watched them go for a long moment before jumping as he turned to look back at her and motioned for her to follow him. She gave the small blonde a bright smile to let him know she was okay before running along behind them.

* * *

The quiet nook that Merlin referred to was a large sitting room with two massive lounges and a long couch that they formed a half circle around. In the center of the half circle sat an oval table that held a tea set already prepared on its surface. Merlin took one of the chairs and poured herself a cup of the piping hot tea as she watched Gowther sit in a chair beside her and the other two take a spot on the couch before her. She took a long sip from her cup as she amused herself with Elizabeth's nervous looks and Edwards blank expression. When she had decided that everyone was settled in and all their attention was on her she moved to slowly place her cup back on the saucer that was waiting for it on the table and adjusted herself into a comfortable position in her chair.

"Now, this was only a theory when I spoke to the captain about it but now I am nearly sure it is correct." She began as she leaned her arms on her crossed knees and smiled at the two of them, "however, before I continue I think it would be best if Meliodas told you himself what he is exactly." She stated as she smiled at Elizabeth sweetly. Meliodas' eyes barely moved but the mage could tell that they had widened slightly at her words. He shifted to face Elizabeth a bit more and looked down at the space between them on the couch as he tried to think of the best way to tell her what he was that would not end up with her running away from him. He took in a deep breath and lifted his head to level his eyes on hers, determined to tell her no matter what it cost him.

"Sir Meliodas doesn't have to tell me anything that he doesn't want to. He has done so much for all of us that I think he has earned more than the right to his secrets." His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the determined look on her face while she spoke quickly to the mage and held her fists before her to emphasize her words, "I believe in him no matter who or what he is or what he's done because he has been nothing but kind to me since the moment I met him." She turned to meet his eyes then and he saw a faint sheen of tears lining her bright blue iris.

"Elizabeth," he breathed as she softly squeezed his hand, letting him know that no matter what she just wanted to reassure him that she was there. He returned the sweet smile that she gave him as he flipped his hand over to intwine his fingers with her own. She widened her eyes as she looked back up at him and he smiled a bit brighter as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He knew that he had to tell her about what was going on, and hoped that he wouldn't have to go farther in his explanation than he thought she could handle.

"Well, isn't this quaint." Merlins voice brought him back from his thoughts and he quickly made his face blank as he looked over at the very amused mage.

"Right." He sighed as he leaned back to place his back fully against the back of the couch, "I do need to tell you something Elizabeth," he began as he squeezed her hand once more before releasing it and placing his hands in his lap, "so far Merlin and maybe Gowther are the only ones who really know this about me and I have tried to keep the secret more than I have ever tried to do anything else in my life." He took in a deep breath as she tilted her head ever so slightly while absorbing his words, "I am much older than I look," he stated and glared when Merlin snorted out a short laugh, "anyway, the reason for that is I am not human. I know that it isn't hard to believe given the rest of our erm, group, but with me it's an awkward position. I want you to remember that we can't pick our races when I tell you this okay?"

"Nothing you tell me will change the fact that you have been nothing but kind to me, for that I can never repay you. Sir Meliodas you didn't care who I was when you first met me and I don't care who you are now." She explained in her soft angelic tone as her hand gently touched his arm as if to get her point across once more that she was there for him.

"I am a demon Elizabeth, I was born one but I don't believe in their ways, I have protected humans and giants and fairies and really every race I have ever come across for the souls purpose of crushing my brethren. I know you may try to look at me the same but no one ever really does after they find out." He sighed and shook his head to clear it.

"I don't care about that." She stated as she shook her head as well, "I told you all that matters to me is who you are now and you are the kindest person I have ever met."

"So you don't care that he marked you as his mate and thus bound your life to his?" Merlins question brought a multitude of reactions from her companions. Meliodas shot her a sharp look as the princess gasped in shock. Gowther however, simply turned the page in the book he was reading as if he didn't hear her at all.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly as she lowered her hands from her mouth where they had flown to cover it when she had let out the surprised gasp.

"I will tell her!" Meliodas nearly shouted as the raven haired woman opened her lips to speak. He took a deep breath and turned to her then, "it means that if you die I will to, and if I die you will. When I got hurt you felt it and when you got hurt I did to, it means that no matter what happens we will be connected."

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Ninety eight percent sure." Merlin answered. She watched as the princess looked down at her hands that were firmly clasped in her lap. Elizabeth was deep in thought about what they had told her and the worry was evident in the crease that formed along her brow. Meliodas held his breath as he studied her face carefully, looking for any sign that she would run or out right then him away.

"Then there is nothing that can be done now right? I only hope that I do not become an inconvenience for Sir Meliodas during the battle." He was shocked at her positive response and had to fight against the goofy smile that threatened to break out across his face.

Before he could respond to her kind words a loud explosion on the side of the castle sent the four of them flying across the room. Meliodas kicked off of a table to grab ahold of the princess and rolled across the floor, ending up hovering over her and blocking the debris from falling on her and causing her injury. The pain she felt in her back from his own woulda caused her to cry out as she clung onto his shirt. He winced but held her close as sounds of battle reached his ears.

"Captain!" They could hear Merlins voice through the flying debris, she had recovered quickly and was searching for them furiously to get them to safety. He ground his teeth as he pushed up with his back causing them both to wince in pain as a large broken piece of wall stabbed into his side.

"Dammit. She's here already." He hissed as the sound of another explosion echoed through the destroyed room.

"Who?" She whispered as she clung to him for dear life.

"Guila." He growled as he looked down at his bloodstained arm, "she was with lil Gil when I ran into him in the woods."

"Gil," she thought quickly through the names she remembered of the Holy knights in Lyoness as her eyes widened, "Gilthunder?" She squeaked out softly. He flashed her a large smile as he managed to get the wall off of them and helped her up, holding her close and grabbing hold of her rump as he did so. She couldn't understand how he could still move with his injuries that she too felt the pain from.

"Yeah, Guila and him showed up this morning when we were hunting, I distracted them while Ban and king got away," he stated as he looked up to see Merlin emerging from the haze that the dust in the room had created.

"Are you two okay?" She asked as she moved to help him hold her up. Elizabeth felt so useless in that moment. She was not even the one injured and she could barely stand up, yet Meliodas who was clearly hurt due to the pain that she felt was willing to help her move through the destroyed room.

"We're fine, you need to get Elizabeth somewhere safe Merlin!" He ordered as he passed her own to the mage. The raven haired woman nodded silently and held her hand out with her palm facing the blonde.

"Wait! No! Sir Meli-" the two women disappeared in a flash of white before Elizabeth could even finish her sentence. The last thing he saw of her was her reaching out to him with pleading eyes. He let out a soft sight before turning to smile broadly at the light pink haired man in a blue and silver suit of armor standing just inside the destroyed wall.

"Hey there lil Gil, nice to see you again." He called out cheerily as he gave the other man a playful wave.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: End**

 _Hello everyone, I know this chapter is a bit longer than the rest but in all honesty it does not have half of what I planned it to have. The next chapter will have all the action. I am very sorry if this one is a dissipointment to you dear readers but I hope it is still enjoyable._

 _Next chapter will be titled: War and Love_

 _with much love to you all,_

 _Added-OC_


	9. announcement

Dear Readers,

I have gained skills in writing over the years and with my newly finished first draft of my own book done and ready to be edited and sent to publishers I have decided I would celebrate by combining my new skills with my old stories. This means a few stories will be put on hiatus for a while but I hope that it doesn't detract from my readers. I decided to update and finish my works in order and get rid of a few that honestly I had lost my steam for. Below is a list of the stories in order that will be rewritten to better show my dear beloved readers the tales that I wished to convey.

* * *

 **Butterflies and Blood (FMA):** I plan to rewrite this story and combine it with it's sequel Metal and Melting, which has already been removed.

 **Light and Shadows (Legend of Zelda):** I plan to rewrite this mainly to expand on the world building and finally finish it once and for all

 **Seven Signs of Sin (Seven Deadly Sins):** If I am honest, I did not write this one very well. I plan to rewrite the entire story with a clearer premise and a plot that doesn't lose itself. I am combining it with Let Me Be Your Kidnapper and adding to it a bit of better backstory

 **Secret Kiss (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir):** I plan on finally finishing this and changing some plot points that I honestly shouldn't have added. I am also adding a few that I lost sight of

 **La Beauté et le Chat Noir** **(Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir)** **:** This will be finished, eventually.

* * *

That is my plans for the foreseeable future. All above named stories will also be added to my AO3 account (I am simply AddedOC there) possibly my wattpad as well which is under the same pen name as my AO3 account. I hope that you my dear readers will have paitence with me in this time as I am simply attempting to make my stories better so that you may enjoy them more. Until I actually change a chapter the above named stories will remain for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Much Love;

Ad


End file.
